Junebug
by OzObsessed
Summary: Harper and Justin did something very stupid, which leaves Harper with "a bun in the oven".  Jarper!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: "Jesus Christ, another Jarper pregnancy story?"**

**Yeah. But what I've been noticing was the fact that most of the stories do not incorporate magic that the show had, so I've decided to do just that.**

**AND THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED!**

**All rights go to Disney.**

**Jarper. Don't read if you don't like the pairing. :)**

* * *

><p>Harper Finkle was like any teenager... okay. So not really. Her best friend was a wizard, she incorporated every day stuff into her outfits and she was a mortal teen who was involved in the Wizarding World.<p>

Okay, so Harper Finkle was not like any other teenager. But what she comes across is nothing new to the "Teenage World".

* * *

><p>Harper rushed home from school as quick as she could, ignoring the typical New York City traffic and crowds. As soon as she reached the Waverly Sub Station she blew open the doors and darted straight to the bathroom, not giving Theresa and Jerry Russo any time to say hello. Alex Russo followed almost immediately, bent over on her knees trying to catch her breath.<p>

"Sorry... HARPER... wouldn't wait up." Alex said in between muffled breaths. "Why any girl would run on the streets of New York in frills, laces, and giant bows is beyond me."

"I don't know what's with Harper. Last night, she didn't even touch her dinner." Theresa said as she was refilling the napkin dispencers.

"Who could blame her..." Jerry Russo jokingly said to himself as he wiped the tips of the mustard and ketchup bottles.

Theresa shot him an evil glare. She quickly turned over to Alex.

"It's probably a boy issue. Now, you better hurry, you have Justin's class in five minutes, while you run along, I'm going to talk to your father about my NOT SO PERFECT cooking!" She turned around giving Jerry the evil eye.

Alex covered the smirk that came across her face, and made her way to the lair.

***~(Meanwhile)~***

Harper paced back and forth in the bathroom, waiting. It seemed like an hour had passed, when in actuality it was only half a minute.

"Dare I look at it?" Harper thought to herself.

She did.

Two pink lines.

The test confirmed she was pregnant. She sighed and plopped down on the shag carpet, her eyes fixated on those two pink lines, trying to deny it.

"That second pink line looks rather faded, it blends in with the white, so it makes one line, so really, I'm not pregnant... wait. Who am I kidding?" Harper couldn't fool her self. She reached for the box and pulled out another test. She had enough for another. Sure enough, two pink lines.

Harper sighed once more. She put the box and the tests inside the grocery bag, and headed out towards the dumpster, not wanting to risk anyone finding it in the trash at home.

When she got back to her room, she sat her self on the bed and sulked, removing the massive sized bow out of her hair. Thoughts were racing through her head. Why didn't she just wait? She was an example for Alex, more responsible than she was, (Jerry and Theresa often pretended, when they could, that she was their perfect daughter) yet, she managed to forget that for one night.

"Oh, Harper, have sex for the first time, and don't use a condom."

What was she thinking?

But then, something hit her. How is she going to tell Justin?

His class will be over in an hour. She'll tell him then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think?<strong>

**Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Dedicated to my Droid Incredible, for, I wrote some of the story on it. :)**

**Since this is my first story, and for the great reviews, I decided to do this one time, and publish a chapter in one day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>Harper found out she was pregnant. How can she tell her baby's dad, Justin?

* * *

><p>Harper sat at the bar at the Sub Station. Waiting patiently for the wizard class to let out. She was in her own state of mind. Perplexed. Theresa broke her out of her thought.<p>

"Harper, is there anything wrong? For the past couple days you have been acting distracted; like Jerry when he ordered that mayonnaise gun." Theresa rolled her eyes.

"No, Mrs. Russo. I'm fine. I just feel under the weather, that's all." Harper lied through her teeth. What she actually meant was, " Yes, Mrs. Russo. I slept with your son, and he got me pregnant."

Theresa just smiled and proceeded to the kitchen to make a sandwich.

Alex came out of the lair first. Looking exhausted and bored.

"Ugh! THANK GOD THAT'S OVER!" Alex complained as she grabbed for a cookie. " Hey, Harper, want to send that crazy hobo on 5th street to Time Square and watch him attempt to break dance, and get run off by the police?" Alex chuckled as she stuffed the cookie in her mouth.

"Well, Alex, as much fun as that sounds, I can't. I-eh... I have something to do for... Cheerleading!" Harper lied.

"Oh, boo. You're no fun." Alex frowned, and went up stairs.

Immediately, Harper ran into the lair. She found Justin filing his papers in order.

"Justin, I need to talk to you." Harper said nervously.

"Harper, not now. I have to grade these quizzes." Justin stated as he waved a stack of papers. He gave a disgusted look as he threw away a drool ridden quiz.

"But Justin, it's important... just... please?" Harper tugged on his arm.

Justin saw in her eyes that something was wrong. He agreed. As they were walking towards the front of the shop, Alex noticed them as she was walking back down stairs.

"This is suspicious... There's no geeky silent movie convention today, and why would Justin go to a cheerleading thing with Harper?" Alex thought. It didn't take long for her to realize that Harper must be lying.

"Alex Russo! Are you thinking about following them?"

Alex turned around to find her guardian angel, Tina, standing behind her, she noticed that she wore a jacket to conceal her wings.

"Oh you again. And what makes you so sure I will?" Alex replied as she started walking out of the Sub Station.

"I know you, Alex Russo. Plus, they told me." Tina replied, as she pointed up into the sky.

"Well, I'm..." Alex was interrupted by the sight of Justin's car driving away. " GOTTA GO!" Alex ran away.

"ALEX! WAIT!" Tina groaned, then followed.

Alex and Tina quickly ran to the nearest cab, and had it follow Justin's truck.

** *~(Meanwhile)~***

In Justin's truck, all was quiet.

"Okay… Harper... just be calm. You can do it. You're a big girl." Harper quietly reassured herself.

In the midst of the silence, Harper remembered that one night her and Justin did it.

***~(Flashback)~***

Harper and Justin had originally planned for a silent movie in Central Park, but unfortunately, it rained, and the equipment malfunctioned. Change of plans. Everyone else had plans also. Jerry and Theresa went to Theresa's high school reunion, Alex had snuck into a fashion show, and Max went to go play laser tag.

Both were home alone, but they didn't really think anything of it, and decided to break out the ice cream, the soda, the Guitar Hero, and the junk food. They spent most of the night talking about old relationships, stupid stuff, comics, everything. They even shared their strangest talents and secrets.

"Well, Harper this was fun. But I need to go to bed." Justin yawned.

As both of them turned around to say good night, Justin noticed Harper's eyes. They were inviting. Harper thought the same about Justin. Both inched in closer to each other. Both were caught in the moment, they kissed. Neither of them pulled away.

Harper loved having him close. She loved having his muscles tighten around her. Finally, after years of trying to get him, it finally happened. Justin was the most beautiful man she met, he was sexy, ripped, smart, and perfect. She didn't see the nerd Alex saw, or the boring "square" any one else saw.

Justin didn't really noticed how beautiful she was until now, maybe it was the fact that they spent time together? He got to know her a bit more? He wasn't sure.

Everything eventually escalated, both weren't really thinking, until the both of them ended up naked on the couch.

The next morning, both Harper, nor Justin mentioned it to each other, and both went about their daily life.

***~(End of Flashback)~***

Justin pulled into Central Park, and both he and Harper walked towards the fountain. Alex noticed this as well, and quickly got out of the cab to follow them.

"Yo, kid! Pay up!" The cab driver pointed to the meter.

Alex looked around. She quickly took her wand out of her boot and enchanted the cab driver into forgetting that he drove Alex around.

"Alex! You can't just do that!" Tina pointed at the cab driver.

"If he DOESN'T know he drove me, then NO HARM done." Alex went all technical.

"Ugh. Hey how about we go back and play a prank on Max?" Tina attempted to get Alex to leave.

"Sounds fun. But we'll do it when I find out what's going on between Justin and Harper." Alex chuckled and looked down the path.

"But Alex, that's an invasion of privacy and their..." Alex ignored her words as she proceeded down the path. "And she doesn't listen." Tina quietly said. She quickly followed after Alex.

After that, Alex went to hide in a thicket. Harper and Justin were buying hot dogs, Alex had enough time to preform this spell.

"Alex, let's go! You think this is right spying on them?" Tina attempted to pound sense into her.

"You're asking me? Listen, I'm going to still spy on them, if you like to join, stay, if not leave, and I'll let you annoy me out on the terrace."

Tina groaned and pulled out her halo, and with a wave, she disappeared into thin air.

"Animoza Espinoza" Alex whispered to herself. She waved her wand and she transformed into a bird.

Alex followed Justin and Harper to a bench in front of the fountain.

Alex slowly perched herself right next to Harper.

The sky was overcast. Harper sarcastically thought it was perfect weather to tell him.

" Okay. Justin, I've been stalling for way too long." Harper conveniently brought up the subject.

"Alright. What?" Justin replied as he bit into his hot dog.

Harper began to tear up she buried her head into Justin's neck.

After ten seconds Harper said, "Justin, I'm... pregnant..." Harper broke down.

They didn't seem to notice the bird right beside them fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmmm, had a little trouble writing this.<strong>

**Originally, Tina was not in the original draft, but because it was quite boring and short (and Tina is one of my favorite characters) so... yeah! And I extended the flash back sequence.**

**Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap: **Justin found out. But, so did Alex!

* * *

><p>Justin was speechless. His heart was racing the moment she said "pregnant". There was silence between the both of them. Harper's head was resting on Justin's shoulder.<p>

A baby? How are they going to support a baby? Up until now, the Wizard Competition was Justin's main priority.

"How could we have been so stupid and careless?" Justin thought.

Eventually, Justin broke the silence.

"So. What are we going to do?" He asked. The typical first question.

"Well... I don't know... I want to keep it... I really don't know..." Harper was scared and confused.

"Did you read the test right? Because they can have false positives." Justin was attempting to comfort her.

"Yeah, I am. I took two, they were positive, symptoms matched up, I missed my period." Harper replied as she was wiping her eyes.

Justin groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair. " We're going to have to tell my parents soon, and especially Alex."

Both knew Alex hated them being together. She hated it even when they went out as a non-couple. How would she react when they tell her that they had sex?

Harper wasn't worried about her parents, they wouldn't bring a pregnant teenager on a circus tour, they would feel it as a "distraction".

"We better be going." Justin looked at his watch.

Harper nodded. As they got up, the bird automatically perked up and flew away.

Harper clung to Justin's arm the whole walk back. Unlike the previous' times, he didn't mind, or attempted to run away.

***~(Meanwhile)~***

Alex changed back on the terrace. She sat and thought. She didn't feel like pranking anyone.

She felt a gush behind her. She turned around to find Tina sitting on a lounge chair.

"So, are you glad you snooped?" Tina eyed her as she put her halo in her jacket pocket.

"Not really." Alex replied with a sigh. "Wait. Why didn't you angels stop them?"

"Well, Justin kissing Harper was a NICE thing. But, we can't intrude on something as intimate as sex, and plus its pretty awkward to just stand there and watch." Tina shuddered.

"Okay. You are WAY beyond your years." Alex gave her a WTF look.

"Hey, I'm a guardian angel I know everything." Tina replied. She eventually sensed that Alex wanted to be left alone. "Well, I'm just going to leave you alone, see ya!" Having said that, Tina took her jacket off, spread her wings, and flew away.

Alex pondered.

What the hell possessed them to have sex? Why Harper? It wasn't that Harper wasn't beautiful, she was, but if he had known her for this long, why didn't he make a move? Plus, she freaked him out (So Alex thought), he'd never date her, let alone have sex with her.

Why not the past three? Well... then again, Miranda had way too many high expectations and had a set standard for everything, Juliet was an immortal vampire, and Rosie, she had to protect the world from making bad decisions.

This probably wouldn't have happened if Harper stayed with Zeke. Harper and Zeke both looked happy for the whole time they were dating, but she broke up with him last month, because of his immaturity (When Harper wanted to hold a serious conversation, Zeke failed to do so. He also would get scared over anything, even the sleezly haunted houses that came with carnivals.) And plus, he was finally able to get accepted into the California Institute of Technology. He'll be going there in the fall. Long distance relationships weren't Harper's thing. Zeke didn't take it well. He ignored everything else and came to a secret conclusion that the only reason Harper broke up with him, was just so she could be with Justin (And as a result, he never spoke to her.) Alex thought this was also a contributing factor, but all that Harper said was kind of true.

Her brother. Her best friend. Having a baby? It sounded weird just saying it.

She was actually pissed. She hated the fact that they hung out, but the fact that they slept together made it seem like nothing.

Alex decided she'll worry about it when they got back, because everything right now was a jumbled mess in her mind.

Alex quickly walked off the terrace into the living room, to find that Jerry and Theresa making dinner. Meat loaf? Yuck!

Max was walking around with a butterfly net, trying to find flies for his "Fly Farm" and dead ones for his "Fly Graveyard". Alex was way too grossed out by the butterfly net, she temporarily forgot about Harper's pregnancy. When she got the couch, Alex decided to read a tabloid magazine, which always got her mind off things. It didn't work. When Jerry and Theresa tried talking to Alex, she would only reply with a "Yeah".

Coincidently, Harper and Justin walked in. Both looked as if nothing had happened at the park.

"Oh, there you two are. Why don't the both of you wash up for dinner?" Theresa clapped.

Both simply nodded and walked up stairs. Alex furiously followed after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Originally, this chapter was really short. Decided to shed a bit of light on Justin and Harper's previous relationships.<strong>

**I had a little trouble writing this chapter, I'm not particularly proud of this one. But a paragraph gives more insight on a future story line... so.**

**Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:** Alex found out, but will she confront Harper and Justin?

* * *

><p>Alex caught the both of them in the hallway, walking to the bathroom.<p>

"When were you guys going to tell me you screwed each other?" Alex furiously broke the ice.

"What? We have no idea what you're talking about…" Justin started, but was interrupted by Harper.

"No, Justin, we're going to have to tell her eventually. Yes, Alex I'm pregnant and... wait, how do you know?" Harper raised an eyebrow. Justin did the same.

Alex looked as though she swallowed a lemon.

"You spied on us, didn't you!" Justin accused.

Alex rolled her eyes. " Fine. I used the Animoza Espenoza spell and I turned into a bird and followed you guys around. But, maybe if YOU and HARPER didn't sneak around, I wouldn't have had to follow you around..."

Alex was interrupted by both Justin and Harper, eventually, the three started to argue. It didn't matter what anyone was saying because they all drowned out each other's voices.

"Woah, woah, what is going on up here? We've been hearing you guys yelling for three minutes!" Theresa interrupted the arguing.

"Nothing, mom. We just got into a spirited debate." Justin answered.

"Really Justin? You have to say an old person term for argue?" Alex thought.

Theresa quickly shook it off. "Well, let's go down stairs." She motioned them to the stairs.

***~(Later)~***

Dinner, for the most part, was quiet. Justin, Harper, and Alex didn't talk. Max was in his own little world. He made himself a meatloaf village, with a ketchup sea, with a hollowed out potato as a ship. Jerry and Theresa were talking (Well, it was more like mentioning something every three minutes) about that new sub shop that opened on Broadway. No one really payed any attention to each other. Theresa tried to brighten the mood by asking how everyone's day went. Max was the only one to actually reply about seeing a janitor unclog a toilet, which Max claimed to be the highlight of his day. This actually did the opposite of brightening up the mood, and actually ruined everyone else's appetite.

Harper finished everything on her plate. This surprised Jerry and Theresa, who thought that Harper hated meat loaf, and the fact that she hadn't finished any of her meals for about a couple days.

***~(Later)~***

After dinner, Harper went straight to her room to study for her finals. It would most likely distract her for a while.

She heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." Harper answered as she looked up from her notes.

Alex opened the door.

"Yes Alex?" Harper sternly greeted.

Alex decided to come straight out with her apology. "Harper, I'm sorry for following you, I'm sorry for blowing up at you and Justin, and even though I'm still royally mad at you two, I'm willing to forget that because, he's my brother, you're like my sister, and that's my future niece or nephew." Alex pointed at Harper's stomach. " And I'll support you through this whole thing."

Harper hugged Alex. She sounded as if she was crying.

"I'm sorry for lying." Harper apologized.

"It's fine." She replied.

Both plopped down on the bed, spreading out the notes to make room for themselves.

"So, when are you going to tell my parents?" Alex asked.

"It'll have to be soon. I can't hide this forever." Harper answered.

"Oh, Alex! I knew I could get you to do something nice! Hallelujah!"

It was Tina, who was clapping for joy.

"Oh come on!" Alex blurted out as she buried her face in the rainbow blanket.

Both Tina and Harper laughed. It was the first time Harper had laughed in the longest.

***~(The Next Day)~***

Friday didn't start off so well. Harper had first period cheerleading, and unfortunately for her, the morning sickness decided to kick in... during the routine. When it started to come up, Harper ran straight to the locker room, after tearing open a stall, she violently vomited, while trying to not let her hair or face touch the water. Afterwards, Harper dug around in her purse to find a breath mint.

When Harper returned to the gym, the coach demanded that she changed and to lay down in the nurse's office.

"But, coach I'm fine." Harper insisted. She wanted to cheer.

"Honey, you are sick, and I don't want you throwing up again." The coach insisted, as she handed Harper her water bottle.

"Oh, all right." Harper sighed. Was being pregnant going to get in the way of doing all the stuff she loved? She knew it was going to happen. But she didn't stop to think it was going to be this quick.

Betty, Harper's friend who was another cheerleader, met her in the locker room.

"Harper, are you okay?" Betty asked with concern.

"Yeah, I am." Harper lied again.

"People don't think so. They actually think you're pregnant or bulimic." Betty informed her.

"Why?" Harper asked. She thought she could keep it under wraps until she got huge.

"Well, every other day you spend half of the morning passing periods in the bathroom throwing up, and you actually eat the school food instead of your usual salad." Betty stated all the signs.

"Oh, it does seem like that." Harper quietly said.

"Well, whatever it is, you know you can tell me." Betty gave her a quick hug and ran back out to the gym for the remainder of practice.

Harper spent the rest of the time in the nurse's office, patiently waiting for class to let out. There really wasn't much to do in there, except all she looked at were the posters promoting anti-steroid use, sneezing into your sleeve, and great hygiene. But the one thing that mocked her was the "Safe Sex and Birth Control" VHS that was on the video shelf.

Luckily, the bell rang and Harper left as quick as she could. She met Alex at study hall, and to console Harper's sickness Alex magically conjured up some pancakes. Alex was surprised that Harper wanted to wear a Dorothy dress with Ruby Slippers and a Toto purse in the state she was in.

"For the record, it was going to be my Halloween costume, so I didn't waste fabric. But being sick, it's uncomfortable." Harper defended her self, as she finished her last pancake.

"You see? It's things like this, that make me glad that I left the cheer team." Alex arrogantly proclaimed.

"You didn't leave. They kicked you off because for one, you lead an opposing team to victory, two, we couldn't cheer unless you were gone, and three, your cheering wasn't very... cheery." Harper corrected her.

"Oh, whatever." Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

And after that, the day went by quicker.

***~(Later)~***

Theresa and Jerry were patiently waiting for Alex and Harper to get back from school so they could start their shifts.

Alex and Harper walked in. Both Jerry and Theresa were surprised to see that Harper was eating out of a big bag of kettle corn.

"Hi girls. Um, Harper I thought you hated kettle corn." Jerry stated.

"Oh, I do." Harper replied as she popped a piece into her mouth.

"But why are you eating it?" Jerry asked in confusion.

"Because, I'm craving it." Harper answered as she popped another in her mouth. Harper wondered why her baby wanted something so nasty.

Jerry simply shrugged. "Well, anyway, your shifts start in seven minutes, so get ready." Jerry informed them.

Alex looked around at the seemingly barren restaurant. "Well, looks like we won't be doing much!" Alex laughed, but that quickly faded when Jerry gave her an annoyed look.

"Okay, we are leaving to go to the store and we're also going to order some new menus. We'll be back in an hour." Jerry said as he and Theresa headed out

The restaurant was pretty much a ghost town. But Alex and Harper didn't really care, they spent most of the time gossiping (Mostly about Regina's obvious lip injections and Mr. Laritate's new cow wallpaper in his office), and Harper spent most of the time finishing the bag of kettle corn.

Finally Alex asked, "So Harper, do you think you know if you're having a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. I think Justin would want a boy." Harper replied. Harper didn't really care if she got a boy or a girl, but all that was on her mind was telling the truth to Jerry and Theresa.

"Alex, I need to talk to Justin." Harper said.

"He's in the lair." Alex pointed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter has gone through majoring editing. It was hell. If anything feels rushed, I apologize, but as the story goes on I'm trying to add more when the time is appropriate. <strong>

**And Regina is some random girl who will not show up in the story.**

**Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap:** Alex has cane to terms with becoming an aunt, but all that's left is telling Jerry and Theresa.

* * *

><p>Harper entered the lair to find Justin's nose stuck in a dusty spell book.<p>

"Justin!" Harper waved to get his attention.

Justin immediately closed the book. "Yes, Harper?" Justin replied.

Harper sat on the seat right next to him. "Justin, I think we should just tell your parents. I can't keep this anymore." Harper admitted.

This was something they couldn't hide for long. They need help, financial support, and emotional support. Granted, it may not happen, but its worth a shot... right?

There was a pause.

"Alright. We will. But it'll have to be after dinner." He replied quietly. They both decided they wanted Alex to be there.

***~(Later)~***

Dinner finally came. Harper, Alex and Justin were nervous on the upcoming announcement. All three of them felt as though their heart was about to jump out of their chest. Both Theresa and Jerry didn't question their odd behavior, they had gotten use to it. Dinner was quiet for the second time in a row. Theresa didn't even attempt to brighten up the mood. She learned that lesson from Max yesterday.

Dinner was over.

The moment the dishes were put into the dish washer Alex came over to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, could you sit on the couch there is something Harper and Justin need to tell you." Alex glumly informed them.

Jerry and Theresa both exchanged worried looks and sat them selves on the couch.

"What is wrong?" Theresa asked.

Justin gathered up the courage to say it. "Mom, Dad, Harper is pregnant... and it's mine." He waited for their reaction. "Here we go." He thought.

Both of their eyes widened. They both looked at each other. Not a single word had come out of their mouth.

"Justin? Harper? Did Hell actually freeze over?" Both of them thought.

They noticed that Harper was on the verge of crying. It was obvious she was trying to hold back. Even though a burden was lifted off her shoulders, Harper was now worried on what was going to happen. Were they going to get scolded? Slapped? Kicked out? Justin felt the exact same way.

"Listen, I know you guys are both disappointed. I know, that you took me in, and you're probably mad that I payed you back in such a way, so, you guys are probably planning on kicking me out, so, I guess I'll go pack." Harper thought it was best to speak for them instead of receiving a lecture. Maybe her child growing up in a performance family would have to suffice. She started for her room.

"Harper, we're not going to kick you out." Jerry informed Harper before she could leave the living room.

Both Justin and Alex loosened up.

"Of course not. We may be disappointed, but we're not mad. You're a Russo, and we help family, and we'll support you one hundred percent" Theresa comforted her as she gave Harper a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"So are you thinking about adoption?" Jerry asked.

"We want to keep it." Justin lied. He actually didn't want to keep it. Harper on the other hand wanted to. He had the Wizard Competition and working on going somewhere like medical school. But if he was "responsible" enough to have sex, he was "responsible" to take care of a baby. Besides, Harper would get custody of it any way. It wouldn't be fair for her to give up their child just because he told her to.

"We'll have to tell your parents eventually, but, we'll persuade them to let you stay otherwise." Jerry said.

Harper nodded. Harper, Alex, and Justin all felt relieved. There was nothing to hide anymore.

"I'll schedule an ultrasound appointment tomorrow." Theresa told Harper.

"Thank you." Harper thanked them both. Justin did so too, and all three of them went up stairs.

After making sure that they were all upstairs Jerry asked, "Honey. Did you see this coming?".

"No. Actually, I expected this from Alex." Theresa admitted. Jerry thought the same. Alex was irresponsible and had no moral values (She had some, but she rarely ever used them), whereas Harper was the complete opposite, which Justin was the same.

"I know. And the worst thing of all is... I'm going to be a abuela... I'm not even old!" Theresa whined.

***~(Meanwhile)~***

In front of Alex's room, Harper and Alex were celebrating. Justin seemed distracted. He wasn't his normal goofball self. Harper felt it. She pulled him aside to talk.

"Justin, are you okay? Do you... do you want to keep the baby? I mean, I actually didn't stop to think if you wanted to or not." She asked.

"I do... good night." He hugged Harper and left for his room.

Harper huffed slightly and went to Alex's room. This wasn't Justin she knew and loved.

"So, what did he say?" She asked.

"All he said was he did, and left. He probably doesn't want it." Harper replied in a worried tone.

"What makes you so sure?" Alex asked. She agreed with Harper, but it was best to spare her feelings.

"He's acting distant, the moment I told him his whole attitude changed, he has other stuff on his hands and the fact that he's having it with me." Harper replied sadly. The last part might have not been a legitimate reason, but it was quite possible.

Alex felt her heart sink. "Harper, he obviously must've felt something for you, or he wouldn't have had his first time with you. He's probably just scared, it won't last long." Alex never thought that she would be talking about Justin with Harper in this situation. Usually, it would only consist of Harper going gaga over Justin, and Alex just simply ignored and pretended to listen.

"Let's hope so." Harper said quietly. She was trying not to cry. She had been doing it enough for the past couple of days. But how could she help it?

***~(Two days later)~***

Theresa was able to get Harper an appointment around that day after school. Alex and Harper rushed home as quick as they could. They were both excited, ever since the talk with Jerry and Theresa, they were more confident about the pregnancy. But before they could leave, Harper ran up to the living room to find Justin talking with Zeke. The moment Zeke and Justin turned around to find Harper, Zeke's smile faded and walked out. Harper shook it off and ran to Justin.

"Justin, I have an ultrasound today, and it'd mean a lot if you came." Harper said as she gave Justin the puppy dog eye's.

Justin couldn't resist. "Alright, I'll go." Justin seemed to soften after a couple days.

"Yay!" Harper jumped.

When they made their way down everyone was about to leave.

"Where are you guys going?"

It was Max.

"Oh yeah. We forgot to tell him." Alex pointed.

"Max, Harper and Justin are pregnant, and we're going to see how the baby is doing." Jerry informed Max.

"So, is there like a stork delivery place or something?" Max asked.

Everyone groaned. Not once had anyone told Max a baby came from a stork, big toe, cabbage patch or anything along those lines.

"Max... when you see ladies with big round stomachs with the word baby written across their shirt, what do you think is happening to them?" Justin cocked an eyebrow.

"They have pot bellies." Max answered.

"Max, dear, I'll tell you what it means later." Theresa said, giving her dim son a hug. They quickly entered the cab and made their way to the hospital.

***~(Later)~***

After about ten minutes of waiting, the doctor called them in. She was short, pretty, looked like she was in her early twenties, and fresh out of med school.

The room was tiny it had a couple posters of the stages of pregnancy, a bed with a cart of equipment with a monitor sitting on top to left.

"Hi. My name is Nurse Minich." She chimed. "So, which one is Harper Finkle?" She asked as was getting her stuff in order.

"I am." Harper came forward.

"Oh, okay. Well, just lay down on the bed here, and we'll take a look at your baby." Surprisingly, a look of shock/disappointment had not come across her face. She seemed welcoming.

Harper laid on the bed and everyone was crowding on one side of the bed looking at the monitor (Max had no idea what was going on). Alex was reading a pamphlet on child birth. "Ew. Harper I cannot believe you're willing to do this." She chuckled as she handed it to Harper.

Harper gave a semi disgusted look, and quickly turned it away. No one ever said that giving birth was very fun.

"Okay, this is going to be a little cold." Nurse Minich squirted blue gel on Harper's stomach. She sat herself down and then put a curser on her stomach, and as she started to move it, everyone's attention moved towards the monitor.

There it was. Everyone was in awe. It didn't look much like a baby, but it was.

"Look, there's your baby." Nurse Minich cooed.

"Where?" Max asked.

"There." Dr. Minich pointed at the little embryo on the screen.

"But all I see is a-" Max started.

"It looks like that, but it grows into a baby!" Jerry quickly said before Max could ask another dim witted question.

"Then that explains the posters." Max thought

There was sniffing. It was Justin.

"Justin, are you crying?" Harper turned away from the screen.

"No. It's just my allergies..." Justin defended himself.

Everyone was trying to suppress a laugh.

"Well, you're are 14 weeks along... Oh. What do we have here?" Nurse Minich asked.

"What is it? It's not twins is it?" Harper quickly asked with a worried tone. Everyone else thought the same, everyone was eyeing the monitor closely to see if there was another one.

"No, honey. Your baby is in perfect position to tell the sex, it's not often that this happens. Would you like to know?" Nurse Minich asked.

Harper turned her head to everyone else. Everyone was nodding anxiously. Then, Harper turned back over to the monitor with a smile and quickly nodded her head.

"It's a boy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Originally, this chapter was actually two separate chapters, but after some rewriting and all of that I decided to just merge the both of them together. I know a lot of dialogue.<strong>

**And yes, it is possible find out the sex of a baby as early as 14 weeks. :)**

**I'll be updating as much as I can before Summer ends. But I need to stop doing it so often. ;P**

**Review! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! I am also surprised that Jalex fans have actually put my story under their favorites. :) Thank you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong> Harper and Justin have finally told the family, and they are having a boy.

* * *

><p>Harper pulled out her phone while they were all filing into the taxi.<p>

"Mom? I found out I am having a boy." Harper announced with excitement while looking at the ultrasound pictures.

Harper's parents, at first, weren't too happy with their daughter, and wanted her to get an abortion, but after the initial shock was gone and some persuading from Jerry and Theresa, they decided to welcome the new addition.

"Kay, mom. Love you." Harper hung up after a short conversation, still mesmerized by the picture. "This is my son." She thought. It sounded weird. It was something she wasn't used to.

"So, what did they say about your... thing." Justin had asked.

"Well, they were okay about it afterwards, but they said they were worried that our baby will inherit your boring genes." Harper replied, but quickly caught her self. "But for the record, I told them you weren't boring. I told them you will be a great dad." She smiled.

"Yeah. I am not sure I am even ready to be a dad." Justin thought through a fake chuckle.

***~(Waverly Sub Station)~***

"Here, Harper." Theresa handed her some pamphlets. "Your doctor recommended you to read these, and she told me to give you this." She handed over a large paper back book titled "What to Expect When You're Expecting." Something about the cover seemed promising. After all, a pregnant lady in a rocking chair seemed very family oriented.

"Thank you." Harper smiled and gave her a quick hug, and left for her room. When she got there, she put the book and pamphlets on her nightstand, setting the pictures on top. She gazed around her room and she looked inside her closet, looking through clothes she could get away with wearing a couple more times. This was difficult because most of them were tight fitted around the waist. She came across her cheer uniform. Oh yeah, she had to tell her coach tomorrow, but she wasn't scared, coach was pretty much the only teacher she would have to tell.

Harper turned to the mirror, and somehow noticed that she was getting a slight bump, even if it wasn't that noticeable, she was scared if someone would put two and two together.

***~(The Next Day)~***

The moment Harper entered the gym, and after making sure no one was around, she walked up to her coach.

"Mornin' Finkle." Coach greeted as she was writing on her clipboard. "Are you up to cheer today?"

"Yeah, about that… turns out I'm pregnant, and I don't think I can cheer next year" She blatantly said. She wasn't nervous anymore; the worst was over.

"Well… it happens. It's a shame you were on of my best cheerleaders." Coach looked as if she wasn't surprised; a pregnant cheerleader was nothing out of the ordinary. "I'll let you stay here for the remainder of the year, and if you want you can try out next year."

Harper gave a smile and nodded. She could cheer until the end of school; she wasn't going to be (that) fat and her morning sickness had settled.

***~(Meanwhile)~***

Jenny ran to the locker room as fast as she could. She ran in to find all the girls putting their bags in their lockers.

"Oh my god! Guess what!" Jenny had her dumb blonde expression plastered on her face.

Most of the girls side eyed as they were tying their hair up.

"Harper's pregnant!" Jenny announced.

Lockers slammed. Everyone immediately turned around facing her.

"Jenny, you're lying." Natalie accused.

"No, I'm not. You see I was coming from the back door after making out with Adam Simpson, and I over heard Harper talking to coach saying she was pregnant." Jenny justified as she put her purse in her locker.

"Wow. Harper, pregnant?" Monica said.

"I thought she was bulimic." Anna replied.

"Is it that weird kid um…" Victoria snapped her fingers as she tried to remember. "Zach's?"

"No, dummy, it's Zeke, and they broke up like two months ago." Val rolled her eyes.

"Besides he probably doesn't even know what sex is!" Jackie laughed, everyone bursted out in laughter as well.

Harper walked in. "Hey, what's so funny?" She smiled.

"We're laughing at your ex-boyfriend, because we thought he got you pregnant!" Jenny cluelessly laughed, but this quickly faded when everyone gave her a look which screamed "You dumbass". "Oh…" Jenny said.

"What? No, I'm not." Harper lied as her eyes widened. She scanned the group of girls.

"Harper. Jenny over heard you." Betty replied.

"So who's is it?" Val immediately asked.

"Um, that's a private matter and…" Harper nervously began.

"So, it's Zeke's?" Anna interrupted.

"Oh god no." Harper replied defensively.

"Then who's is it?" Monica pressured.

Harper took a deep breath. "… Justin Russo …" Harper awkwardly replied as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Alex's brother? Wasn't he the water boy?" Victoria cocked an eyebrow.

"The kiss ass?" Natalie added.

"The alien speaking kid?" Monica added.

"Yep…" Harper looked down. All of that made him sound like a loser, but she ignored all of those statements, she had been ignoring it for years.

Everyone was trying not to laugh. It was funny. Justin was an uber nerd, unathletic (Though they often wondered why he had muscles if had obviously never been in sports), and came off as a somewhat arrogant teacher's pet. Okay, so maybe they were all exaggerating, but if you try to butter up teachers with gifts, it comes off that way.

Harper sensed it. "Hey. I'll have you know he's great in…" Harper decided not to finish.

"Well, he is sorta cute, and you could do a lot worse." Jackie reasoned.

"Well, thank you... I guess." Harper giggled. "But please don't tell anyone."

"Harper... everyone's going to find out. I mean you're going to get like, huge!" Anna reminded her.

"Let's just let them find out next school year!" Harper said. School was ending in two weeks, she'll just have to let other people find out on their own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Had writers block and deleted a quarter of the chapter because, it got kind of boring. Lack of Justin in here. :P And yes, Justin comes off as arrogant when he finds a smidge of popularity (see Wizard School), but he's cool anyway, but I just wanted to write about how everyone perceived him (which was kind of a joke in the series anyway).<strong>

**All the emotional stuff comes later. :P**

**Review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry. I was out of town for a couple days. **

**Just to let you know I am borrowing from an episode, but for a legit reason.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>The cheerleaders had found out of Harper's pregnancy. In this chapter, Justin and Harper hang out for the last day of summer.

* * *

><p>The summer holidays came and went. School was starting tomorrow and Harper was dreading it. This would be the first time everyone would see her pregnant belly, and even a jacket wouldn't conceal it. But on the flip side, it was going to be her senior year.<p>

"You think people are going to stare at you?" Alex asked as she was sticking a binder into her tote.

"Yeah. If you didn't know me would you?" Harper asked as she was doodling on her spiral.

"Don't worry. If they start something, I can rough 'em up." Alex said as she held up her wand with a devious smile.

Harper laughed. Her phone vibrated. "Gotta go. Game with Justin." Harper waved goodbye and started for the stairs. Justin and Harper were spending the last day of summer going to the Mets game. A couple days into summer Justin had suggested that they spend more time together, so it be easier to raise a kid together (until Justin leaves for college anyway).

Harper sat her self at the bar, waiting for Justin to finish his shift.

"Harper, let's talk school. Alright, what is my main goal for you... and Alex... and Max?" Theresa asked as she was putting money into the cash register.

"To graduate with my class." Harper answered with a smile. Harper wasn't afraid of this being an issue. She was having the baby in the second semester, plus, there was Jerry, Theresa, Justin, and Alex (Not Max, Harper wouldn't dare leave a baby in his care) who could help.

"And if people start talking, what do you do?" Theresa asked again.

"I punch them!" Harper joked.

"You walk with dignity." Theresa laughed. She gave Harper a side hug. "Thank god, I was popular in high school." Theresa quietly said as she walked to a table. Harper snickered at the comment.

Justin walked out of the kitchen, throwing off his smock. "Alright Harper, let's go!" He exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Yep!" Harper grinned as she grabbed her purse.

***~(Later)~***

They had spent most of the game booing, laughing, cheering, eating, and laughing.

During the seventh inning stretch, the kiss cam came on the big screen. Both Harper and Justin tried to obstruct their faces... but this garnered the attention to the big screen. "Not again." Justin thought of that one time he brought that crazy girl to the game and was forced to kiss her. Both of them tried ignoring the cheering crowd. The screen was not going to another couple, and the "Jeopardy think music" wasn't helping. Justin just gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Everyone booed. The screen was still on them. Under pressure he kissed her, mouth to mouth. Everyone clapped.

Harper's heart was pumping. But she shook off that feeling. Was that huge crush coming back? Oh please no. They were friends, and probably nothing more. But... even when she was dating Zeke, there was still a lingering thread of that crush still left.

Justin felt a spark. But shook it off as well.

Despite this, they went the whole game

"Oh my god, that was frickin' hilarious!" Harper was laughing.

"Remember the fat guy two rows in front of us?" Justin reminded her.

"I'm just going to eat my churro while I break wind." Harper said in a husky breath.

Both were laughing the whole way home.

When they got back Alex was passed out on the couch with a candy bar hanging out of her mouth.

"Alex." Harper poked her. She didn't wake. "Alex." Harper poked her harder. She didn't wake. "ALEX." Harper shouted. She jolted awake.

"Hey, how's it going?" Alex groggily asked.

"Nothing, star shine, we just got back from the game." Justin answered. Just then, the tip of his wand glowed. "Oh, wizard mail. Be right back." Justin ran down stairs.

"So, how'd it go?" Alex asked as she was finishing the candy bar.

"He kissed me." Harper bluntly said.

"Wait... what?" Alex spit out her candy bar.

"We were on the kiss cam, and it refused to go away unless he kissed me, and under the pressure from the crowd he did." Harper did her usual nervous fast explanation. "But the bad thing is, I think my crush is coming back." Harper looked down with embarrassment.

***~(Meanwhile)~***

Justin walked into the lair to find Max opening a package.

"Did any mail come for me?" He asked Max.

"Yep." He handed him two packages.

"What's that?" He pointed towards the torn package.

"I ordered it from Wizards Weekly. It's a Mirror of Desire." He held it up. "Your supposed to see desire in it." He read from the leaflet.

"You know that stuff is a scam right?" Justin pointed to all the stuff he bought previously. Justin snatched it out of his hands and looked into it. The word desire slowly surfaced onto the glass. "Yeah, you got your money's worth." Justin laughed, then left.

As soon as he entered the living room he said, "Harper, got this for you." He handed her a book titled "How to Raise Your Wizard Child: Mortal Edition". Harper's jaw dropped open. She was having a wizard baby? How could she have not remembered? Was she that clueless?

"I'm having a wizard?" Harper's nervously stated, then cocked an eyebrow.

Both Alex and Justin bursted out into laughter.

***~(Later)~***

Harper finished reading a section of "What to Expect" and moved onto "How to Raise Your Wizard Child: Mortal Edition." Which, Harper found surprisingly interesting. It was funny. Harper usually hated magic. But this was mostly Alex's fault because she abused magic so much, and whenever it went wrong, Harper was stuck with Alex in the situation. But, It was magic that made living with the Russos fun and exciting.

When Harper turned off her lamp, the thought of the game was still in the back of her mind. Seriously. Was her life turning into some romance movie? A simple meaningless kiss, would spark a crush that she'd thought she'd out grown?

"Ah. Justin." She thought.

Harper remembered the first time she met him.

***~(Ten Years Earlier)~***

Harper ran to the door with her glitter Hello Kitty suit case as soon as she heard the door bell. She opened it and it was her new best friend Alex and her dad.

"Oh hi, I'm Elaine Finkle, Harper's mother. Nice to meet you." Harper's mom greeted as she walked towards the door. She was wearing a mermaid outfit for an act.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jerry Russo." Jerry smiled as she shook Elaine's hand.

"I've heard so much about you." Elaine told Alex.

"Okay, that's great bye." Harper tried to rush Alex and Jerry to the car.

"Is this Harper's friend we've been hearing so much about?" Harper's dad was walking down to the door in a pirate costume. He seemed to be hopping for his knee was perched on a peg leg. "Hi I am Marty Finkle." He stuck out his pirate hook, and Jerry shook it all while laughing.

"This is our little Harpy's first sweep ova." Marty cooed as he pinched Harper's cheeks.

"Dad..." Harper rolled her eyes.

"We better get going we're having Italian at our house tonight." Jerry pumped his hands into the hair.

"Joy." Alex sarcastically murmured.

"Okay. Come on. Let's go. Bye mom and dad don't wait up." Harper quickly rushed them to the car.

Over their shoulders they could her Elaine say, "Marty, please don't touch me."

***~(Later)~***

**"**I have two weird brothers, so just ignore them when they try to talk to you." Alex whispered to Harper as they were about to enter the living room.

Theresa ran over to the door as she was setting down the last plate.

"Hi. I'm Alex's mom... I know I look young but I am." She smiled.

Harper curtsied and shook her hand.

"I'll take your bag to Alex's room." Jerry told her. "Justin get down here, dinner!" He shouted up stairs.

"Alright!" Justin shouted back.

Harper looked as she heard him walking down.

Needless to say. It was love at first sight. Well... crush anyway.

***~(End of Flashback)~***

Harper was finally able to fall asleep. She wasn't too worried about school the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have the worst case of writer's block, I swear to God. So if this chapter is not to your high expectations, I am sorry.<strong>

**Anyway, I know I stole the kissing thing from "Family Game Night", but I couldn't really find an appropriate way for them to kiss, without it getting all corny. Plus, I wanted it have the "deny the feelings" thing going on.**

**I am really just focusing on Harper right now. I will focus on Justin's emotions later on in the story.**

**Review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap: **Harper and Justin had a little unintended "smooch" at the Mets' game, and Harper has the impression that her crush is probably coming back. In this chapter, Harper attends her last year of high school.

* * *

><p>The alarm blared.<p>

Harper's hand was searching for the snooze button. After a couple of times of pounding her palm on her nightstand, she found it. After switching off the off switch, she sat up, stretched then yawned. "Let's goto school." Harper cooed at her belly.

She slowly trudged to the bathroom, and after a quick shower, she went to change. She wore a hot pink striped tank top with an unbuttoned pink blouse, and skinny jeans with elastic on the top. This out fit deviated from her japanese school girl uniform she usually wore on the first day of school, but as of lately Harper wanted to wear comfortable clothing, and she didn't want to waste money on extra fabric.

After tying a pink ribbon in her hair, she started apply her lip gloss. As she was doing so, she saw a picture of her in her cheer uniform. She thought she'd spend her senior year cheerleading, being in the senior musical, and maybe doing a little goofing off, but never in a million years would she have thought she'd be pregnant for half her senior year, and would be taking care of a baby the other half. And most of all, becoming valedictorian seems far fetched.

After she finished with her eyeliner, she grabbed her tote bag, and went upstairs. She saw Theresa making breakfast and eggs and Alex half asleep with her head resting on the palm of her hand.

"Well, well well, looks like the nights of staying up until 4 am have caught up to you." Harper joked as she sat her self down.

"It was worth it." Alex sarcastically replied. "Besides, I have magic." Alex took her wand out of her boot.

"Alex, you know how your dad and I feel about you using your magic for cosmetic reasons." Theresa reminded her as she handed Harper her breakfast. "And besides, some people don't have magic and they look beautiful." She gave a huge smile and obscurely pointed to her self.

"Please mommy? After all when you look good you feel good. Do you want me to have low self esteem?" Alex gave her the puppy dog eyes with her bottom lip sticking out.

"Whatever." Theresa gave up and rolled her eyes.

"I would like to have nice young eyes, so please get rid these bags of the hags." Alex waved her wand over her eyes and after a shimmer, the bags disappear. "See? Nice and young."

As Harper finished her bacon Max was walking down stairs.

"Max, where's that nice shirt I bought you?" Theresa looked up from the skillet.

"Wearing it." Max pointed to a wrinkled brown shirt.

"That shirt was white when I bought it." A look of disgust slowly appeared on her face.

A little later, Justin came down stairs. "I have errands to run and school is on the way, want me to take you guys?" He asked as he ate a bacon strip.

Alex saw this an opportunity for Harper.

"Yea-" Max started.

"No thank you. Me and Max are taking the subway." Alex made sure to interrupt him before he could say yes.

"But Alex-" Max tried again.

"We're taking the subway." Alex said through her teeth.

"Alex, Why-" He whined.

"We're taking the subway!" Alex impatiently interrupted.

Harper pulled Alex aside. "Alex, do you want me to go with you?"

"Don't cha wanna go with Justin?" Alex teased.

"Yeah!" Harper smiled.

"Okay, kids time for school." Theresa looked at the clock. "Make good choices!" She yelled down the stairs as they were walking down.

***~(Later)~***

Justin pulled into the school. They both saw mothers crying, kindergartners clinging to their mom's legs, a bunch of little kids picking up their school supplies, and a long row of cars on the drop off lane.

"So you ready?" Justin asked her.

"As I'll ever be." Harper smiled.

Justin sensed that she was nervous, but also saw she still had that happy twinkle in both her eyes. But he would feel bad if she got crap at school.

"Have a good day at school." Justin said in a husky voice to Harper's belly as he tickled it.

"Bye Justin" Harper smiled.

"Bye Harper." He smiled.

When Harper got out and closed the door, she looked up at her school. "Here we go." She took a deep breath and walked inside.

The moment she walked in, a random girl glared at her. That glare somehow triggered other people to see what she was staring at, which made other people glare also. But it all lasted for a second before it just turned into side eyeing. The presence of it all just felt awkward. But still, Harper tried to walk with her head held high.

"Harper!" Alex turned her around.

"Hi Alex. How was the subway?" She asked.

"Terrible. Max showed this old lady his dead hairless rat and she got scared, went crazy, and the whole train did to." Alex said as she adjusted her hair band.

"Oh, hey Harper!" A girl named Angelique tapped Harper on her shoulder. The moment she turned around, Angelique's mouth was making small movements like she was about to say something, but didn't want to.

"Oh... You're pregnant?" She awkwardly asked.

"Yeah." Harper replied.

"... Well it happens." She replied. Harper could just see in her eyes that she was saying, "You're a slut you're a slut you're a slut." "Well, bye." She gave Harper an obviously fake smile.

Harper rolled her eyes. "Did you see the way she looked at me?" She asked Alex.

"Yeah. " Alex replied in disbelief.

Luckily for Harper, the stares and whispers had all died down around third period. But the question of the baby's dad had still been circling. The cheerleaders were all coming up to her, apologizing that she couldn't be in cheer for the first semester.

***~(Later)~***

As Harper was walking to meet Alex for their free period, her theatre director stopped her. Harper remembered that, along with cheer, she had to drop out of theatre.

"Harper? What is this about you quitting the senior musical?" He pointed to the binder he was holding, with the words "Kiss Me Kate" stamped across it.

Her director's name was Mr. Stan Rooney. He was a rather flamboyant man, always wore that stereotypical director beret, was always dramatic (melodramatic, over dramatic, you name it), but besides that, he was "a genius" (Harper's way of putting it).

"Yeah. Something came up." Harper pointed to her stomach.

"But you were my Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz, Belle in Beauty and the Beast, and Liesl in Sound of Music." He said as he slowly put his hands into the air reflecting on his marvelous work. "And then you were temporarily Tinker Bell, when I let that Russo kid direct Peter Pan, then he let the other Russo kid portray Tinker Bell." He sounded disappointed, but quickly went back to reflecting on his work.

Harper noticed he was trailing into "la la land". "Mr. Rooney." Harper waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Oh sorry." He turned over to her. "What was I saying?" He asked.

"You were sad that I dropped out of the senior musical." Harper reminded him.

"Oh yeah. That's a shame." He replied. "Again?" Harper thought. "Well, anyway, see you around." Harper awkwardly waved.

As Harper was walking down the hall, she was thinking. She tried for everything. Trying out for school musicals, succeeded. Trying out for cheerleading, succeeded. And all she had to show for was having to strip herself of all of that. Harper desperately hoped she could keep up with her grades, make cheer again, and still having the smidge of trust left from Jerry and Theresa.

Harper saw Alex next to her locker.

"Hey, Harper." Alex said as she threw a bag of chips into her locker. "How was having a third period without me?" She asked.

"Eh, okay. That negative kid, Jared, was in there. That made class kind of fun." Harper plastered a fake laugh.

"Yeah, mine was boring. I got that weird old hunchbacked lady for a calculus teacher." Alex shrugged. "But anyway, since we have this free period, and lunch next, and since us seniors are allowed off campus, I thought we could go to Time Square or something." Alex had suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. I could go for some pizza." Harper's mouth watered.

"I think if we leave now, we can catch the subway." Alex said as she looked at her phone.

"Sounds good to me." Harper grabbed her tote, and they both left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, abrupt ending. I'm only doing this just because I don't want the chapter to be too long.<strong>

**I really don't know why I choose prissy names for the girls. :P**

**Maybe if yall are good, I'll post two chapters tomorrow (If I can). :)**

**Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Recap: **Harper's first day of school didn't really go as expected, but with Alex there to help her out, it wasn't so bad. In this chapter, Harper now has to prepare for her son.

* * *

><p><strong>*~(November)~*<strong>

Harper, Theresa and Justin walked into the sub station (it was still pretty barren) after going to Harper's ultrasound appointment. Alex was sitting down with her feet propped up onto a table, while reading a magazine. Harper sat across from.

"Look Alex, isn't he cute?" Harper pointed to the picture.

"Aw, yeah. Man, wish I could've gone. But I had to stay and set up the set for that dumb play." Alex frowned. "And that thing took forever." She added in a annoyed tone.

"Aw. I'm sorry." Harper replied. "But anyway, your mom has to tell us something." Harper informed as she grabbed her purse.

"Alright. There's no one here to serve anyway." Alex chuckled then threw off her smock.

Alex and Harper walked up to find Justin sitting at the bar, while Jerry and Theresa were on the opposite side.

"Oh girls you're here. Alright, so this baby is coming in three months, and we need to put the baby's room together." Theresa told them

"So, we need to change the rooming arrangements." Jerry continued.

"Simple, we just give the baby Max's room." Alex replied with the "well duh" tone.

"Uh, no. Do you know was lives in there?" Justin shuddered.

"We thought. And maybe... it's sort of best... if maybe... Harper and Justin share Alex's room, while the baby takes Justin's room and Alex takes the basement?" Theresa tried to explain without it sounding awkward, but it kind of did.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"Harper nervously asked. She found it surprising that Jerry and Theresa both trusted them like that, despite the fact that had sex. But then again, all of them were pretty sure he wouldn't have sex with a pregnant person. But at the same time Harper's mind was going crazy, she gets to share a room with Justin? One side of her brain was scared, the other excited.

"We just thought it'd be easier for the both of you to get to the baby when he cries, and plus you're already pregnant, so..." Jerry answered.

"Well... I'm willing to, if Justin is." Harper turned over to him.

"Yeah. I am." Justin casually nodded. He actually didn't mind at all, and the rooming arrangements were most likely temporary.

***~(Two Days Later)~***

School had just let out the day before for Thanksgiving break, and for most of the day, they had spent it packing and moving. Luckily, Justin had charmed some boxes to hold endless amounts of anything, so the chore of moving wasn't so tedious (this was Jerry's favorite spell. It saved money on suitcases and baggage claim fees at the airports).

Alex walked into Justin's room only to find that only half the room had been cleaned out. "Come on slow poke, me and Harper are already done." Alex complained.

"I am almost done! I am just wrapping these very expensive and valuable action figures." He angrily replied as he was wrapping a Captain Jim Bob Sherwood in it's original box (Justin would always brag about that) in bubble wrap.

"You know, in a couple years when your kid is supposed to talk about what his dad does for a living, I bet he'd say something like," Alex grabbed an action figure off a shelf, "My daddy collects dollies!" Alex mocked in a childish voice followed by a "I crack myself up" laugh.

"They are ACTION figures!" Justin angrily emphasized on "action". "Can you just help me or something?" He asked.

Alex shrugged, grabbed a box, and simply dumped all the action figures, academic trophies, and whatever else into the box. "Okay, done." Alex sat down the box.

"That was fast." Just suspiciously replied.

"You know I'm a fast worker." Alex casually lied. Her watched bracelet beeped, only to find that Tina's face was plastered on it, giving a very stern look of disappointment. Alex simply laughed and covered it up with her hand.

"Uh huh, yeah right." Justin replied as he packed the last item.

***~(Later)~***

Harper and Justin both finished unpacking their clothes they both plopped down on the bed.

"Do you find it a little awkward that we're sharing a room?" Justin asked as he looked at Alex's fur wallpaper.

"Eh, a little. But I'm already pregnant, so what other shenanigans can I get into?" Harper laughed as she quoted Juno.

"How do you think our son will be like?" Justin asked.

"Hmmm... I think he'll he smart like you." Harper answered.

"Maybe he'll do something his old man couldn't do and be the football star." Justin smiled.

Harper laughed. "Maybe he'll have my sense of fashion?" Harper joked.

"How about my sense of fashion?" Justin replied and pointed to a suit in the closet.

"Well then, we'll just have to see." Harper replied with a chuckle.

"So should we talk baby names?" Justin suggested.

"I don't know. I want to name him when I see him." Harper answered.

"But we should anyway." Justin chuckled.

"Okay." Harper said then walked over to a pile of books, and grabbed a blue scrapbook, and a pen, and walked back over to the bed. Justin noticed that it had stripes in different shades of blue over the cover with a dark blue male sign on the front. Harper opened up to a section called "Baby Names".

"Alrighty, so?" It looked as though a laugh was trying to surface on Harper's face.

"Mmm... I would like to name him Justin Jr." Justin jokingly put on a serious face, then laughed.

Eventually these were the names that had made the list (so far):

Michael

Paul (Pauly)

Joshua (Josh)

Frank

Joseph (Joe or Joey)

Samuel

Adam

David

Jason

Stewart (Stewie or Stew)

Nicholas

Diego

Christopher (Chris)

Matthew (Matt)

Justin and Harper must've gone through a hundred names, but at the same time, it was fun, both laughed, both gagged at stupid names. Justin mainly suggested italian and hispanic, while Harper suggested "white people" (her term) names. After that, Harper seemed worn out and fell asleep.

Justin looked at her sleeping peacefully and his eyes strolled over to the baby book and took it from the nightstand. He flipped over to the first page. It read:

_**How did you find out?**_

_What came first was the morning sickness, then the other symptoms had matched up, and so I took two pregnancy tests and they both tested positive. _

_**What was your reaction?**_

_I was scared. I was a pregnant teenager. So many thoughts were racing through my head. But even though I was scared and worried, I could tell I loved you, and wanted to keep you._

Justin read up until the section where she pasted a picture from the last ultrasound. She seemed to have loved their son from day one. Justin, on the other hand, didn't. He felt like a total asshole. At first he desperately wished that Harper would have miscarried or had gotten an abortion, but that was all at the beginning. The more he had bonded with Harper, the more he loved their unborn son.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter. O_O<strong>

**I really don't have much to say about this chapter.**

**I basically just thought of names that sounded Jarper-ish and added Russo as thier last name.**

**Oh, and one more thing, I notice that my chapters have a rare spelling mistake every so often, but I end up fixing it in the end, so don't get too OCD. ;)**

**Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Incase you find grammar issues, don't worry, I will fix them. **

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>Jerry and Theresa have resorted to having Harper and Justin share a room, which lead to the both of them thinking of baby names, and Justin reading the baby book, and recollecting his thoughts from when he had found out.

* * *

><p>Harper, Justin, Alex, Theresa, Jerry, and Max (Both were roped into going) were in a cab going to a Babies "R" Us to do some baby shopping and to perpare for her baby shower next month.<p>

"Mom do we have to go?" Max complained. The thought of walking around in a baby store wasn't manly. Jerry felt the same way.

"Fine. You and your father can do whatever you want. But please make an effort to come back on time." Theresa said with a worried tone, and gave an angry glare at Jerry.

Jerry gave an uncomfortable chuckle.

"Well, can you guys at least stop by the paint shop, and pick up the primer and paint?" Theresa asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"So, we're just getting a crib, rocking chair, and a diaper change station... thing. We'll let everyone else buy you all the other stuff at your baby shower." Theresa told Harper.

***~(Later)~***

"Harper, how do you feel about those cribs that turn into beds?" Theresa pointed to a brown crib with a curved headboard.

"Yeah. I like it." Harper smiled.

"And yo cheap skate gwanpa would wove it too." Alex cooed at Harper's stomach.

"Ale-... Well, that's true." Theresa said. "Okay, we'll get that one then."

After picking out a rocking chair, and a "diaper change thing", they went to get stuff for her baby shower.

"I found a great party game where we paint little onesies." Harper happily suggested to Theresa.

"I painted a onsie for Alex once... she didn't like it." Theresa smiled, then frowned.

Alex was trying to submerge a laugh, as she dropped a stack of white onesies into the basket.

"Well I am going to the front to request the crib and all of that so, just go and get the party stuff, and I'll meet you at the register." Theresa told them all. Theresa also did this just to tell the workers that she wasn't shopping for herself, but that she was actually a grandma (and even to the extent of saying she looked way too young).

***~(Later)~***

Jerry, Justin, and Max were applying the primer to the walls of the baby's room. Jerry thought painting a room was a "man's job," which was perfectly fine with Alex, but Harper, not so much. Harper sat herself on the couch with her laptop to distract herself from barging in the baby's room, trying to take over the paint job. She decided to Skype her parents.

"Hey, bud. Sorry, I just got done preforming." Elaine happily greeted as she removed her fake eyelashes.

"Where's daddy?" Harper asked.

"Set piece fell on him." She casually replied as she was removing her smudge make up.

"Oh my god." Harper gasped.

"He's fine. The nurse said he'll regain consciousness later." She told her. "But anyway, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing. We just got through shopping, and Justin's up painting the baby's room." Harper replied as she pushed some hair behind her ear. "Oh mom, can you and daddy send a patch for the baby's one hundred wishes quilt?"

"Isn't that called a... buya.." Elaine was obviously confused.

"Bai Jia Bei?" Harper corrected with a laugh.

"Yeah that. You would think preforming in China for eight months would have gotten you use to the culture." Elaine laughed. "And honey, I don't like being called grandma, it's to... old. I like the name... sweetness." Elaine gladly nodded her head. "And be sure, to raise my grandson to act like a Finkle, because I'm not sure if he's on his dad's end of the gene pool." Elaine, not so discreetly, whispered.

"Bye mom, I love you." Harper laughed (with a slight hint of annoyance).

"But honey what if-" Elaine started

"Goodbye mom." Harper emphasized more, then hung up.

"What's that China quilt thing?" Alex asked as she handed Harper a mug of hot chocolate.

"It's a tradition from northern China, we just ask friends and family to contribute a piece of fabric and a wish for the baby, and I'll make a quilt out of it. My sewing club introduced me to it." She answered as she took a drink.

"Ah." Alex nodded and took a sip of her hot chocolate. "You know that dude Taylor?" She asked.

"Yeah why?" Harper replied.

"When we were leaving the store, and when I went to go get a pretzel, he saw me asked if Justin got you pregnant, and I just told him to ask you." She told Harper.

"Why?" Harper raised her eyebrows.

"Because of the rumors around school and everyone pretty much knows now." Alex replied. Even though the truth wasn't confirmed, they were right.

"You know, if people would just come up to me and ask me, I'd tell them Justin was the father." Harper shook her head in frustration. In all honesty, she wanted it a secret at first, but her and Justin stopped caring if people knew. "But anyways, let's plan my baby shower." Harper placed her lap top on her lap.

"Harper, it's not until next month." Alex looked at her like she was crazy.

"I know. I like to plan early. I planned my sweet 16 when I was 13, and when I was 15, I was planning my wedding with Justin." Harper laughed.

Jerry walked down stairs. The both of them turned around.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Nothing. I'm getting some more paint." He replied with a blank expression. When he turned around to leave, the butt of his overalls were covered in blue pain. Harper and Alex were trying not to laugh, that is, until he closed the door and they bursted into laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing much to this chapter.<strong>

**Hm, I just added the shopping in, just because. :u**

**Otherwise short chapter. I am not really writing anything else in this one, because I like to have everything relevant in one chapter. :u**

**Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Recap: **Planning for the baby had already started. In this chapter, Harper's baby shower goes well. Until...

* * *

><p><strong>*~(December)~*<strong>

Harper was pulling out her second "famous" pizza out of the oven, and set it right next to the other pizza, along with stacking the fresh batch of cookies.

Alex, who was bringing down Harper's stomach cast for the baby shower (A paper mache cast of Harper's baby bump) after painting it, saw the cake that sat on the bar and quietly snuck over to it. Harper's home made icing was always amazing. She was slowly moving her finger to dip it into the corner of the blue cake.

"Alex, don't even think about it." Harper didn't even have to to look over her shoulder. She knew Alex that well.

In frustration, Alex snapped her fingers. She then decided to try again, but being a bit more quiet.

Harper turned around. "Alex, go ahead. Try." Harper waved her spatula to the cake.

Alex's finger only touched the pedestal when Tina abruptly appeared on the counter. "Alex Russo. Your cholesterol is bad as it is." She said as she jumped off the counter"Here, have some celery." She held up a stick of celery in front of Alex's face.

Alex angrily snatched it out of her hand, and ate it with the look of disgust plastered on her face. Harper simply laughed. "I learned my lesson from three years ago. Now all of my baked goods are Mr. Russo, Alex and Max proof."

"Gotta go, I'm getting my wings re-sprinkled." Tina said with excitement as she shook her wings. "And Harper, I'm going to find the best gift for your baby." Tina happily waved, and disappeared.

Alex was angrily trying to pick out the strings of celery stuck between her teeth. "When can we eat that?" Alex complained.

"Not until the shower starts." Harper answered. "Justin! You can write on the cake now!" Harper shouted.

"Yes!" Justin ran to the top of the stairs. Justin was terrible at cooking. Black pancakes, eggs that had reduced to just burned scraps, etc. He tried to squirt "Baby Russo" on the top. This ended up looking like "Bub-y Ruos_-so".

"It looked a lot better in my head." Justin looked at the barely legible squiggles.

"You tried. It's from the heart." Harper hugged him. Harper's phone alarm went off, the baby shower was about to start. "Yay!" Harper clapped her hands.

***~(Later)~***

As Harper was was walking down the stairs, she saw some people filing in.

"Hi, Monica." Harper ran and gave her hug.

"Hi, Harper. You really went all out with the blue." She laughed as she pointed to the blue balloons tied to blue ribbons tied to the chairs. She gasped. "And you even have Baby Bottle Pop!" She giggled.

"Yeah. My parties like to have a theme." Harper laughed.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Chet. That cute quarterback?" Monica asked, as she pointed to a tall beefy guy in a letterman jacket.

"Oh, not at all." Harper smiled.

"Great!" Monica smiled and went to go put her gift on the table.

Many of the other cheerleaders had brought "dates", which Harper didn't mind at all. Most of the people in the sewing club, and The Alien Language League had come together.

Theresa, for novelty reasons, pinned a Mommy badge on Harper, and a Daddy badge on Justin. All of the girls had found it cute..

After everyone ate, it was time for Harper to open her gifts. Harper sat in a chair, while everyone surrounded her, Theresa had the camera, and Harper's parents were on Skype video chat (So it's technically like being there).

Harper threw out the blue tissue paper, and pulled out a pair of red overalls with matching red new born Converse.

"Aw! Thank you, Jenny!" Harper smiled and held up the out fit for everyone to see.

After that, Harper put it back into the bag and set it on the other side of her along with all the other opened gifts, she unwrapped a blue stroller from her parents, and a swing from Jerry Max, and Theresa.

She also got a mobile, heaps of clothing, a couple rattles, a lullaby music player, pacifiers, and a huge package of Disney bottles. The cheerleaders had all chipped in and bought a high chair, the sewing club had chipped in and bought a car seat. Harper felt incredibly guilty for getting such great gifts from her friends (Though they were all obviously happy to buy them). After the gifts were done, Alex ran to the back to get her gift.

"I got you a diaper bag." Alex held up a pink plastic glittered tote bag.

Harper smiled and gave Alex a (strangled) hug. "Thank you Alex." Harper gave her a big grin.

Justin pulled Alex aside. "Who's gift are you piggy backing off now?" Justin asked.

"What? I am offended. I actually bought it." Alex replied angrily. "And besides, I don't see a gift from you up here." She told him.

"I'll have you know, Alex, I sold a quarter of my action figures just to pay for this baby, and I might have to sell more." He sternly replied.

Alex was speechless. Those dolls, er, action figures were Justin's pride and joy. "Not anymore." Alex thought.

***~(Later)~***

The last person had left and Alex and Harper were sitting at a table counting the pieces of fabric people had given her for the one hundred good luck wishes quilt.

A few examples:

From Harper's parents- A purple and green sequined cloth. So their grandson will be very Finkleish.

From Kenny (A member Justin's old Alien Language League)- A cloth that depicted flying saucers. So that he would believe.

From Gerdie (A member of Harper's sewing club)- A cloth that depicted "A+"s and pencils. So that the baby would have his parents' smarts.

From Betty- A cloth that showed baseballs and footballs, and different sports. So the baby could be athletic.

"Great turn out this year." Alex laughed then pointed to the pile of gifts.

"Yep." Harper laughed.

Jerry sucked the helium out of the balloons. "Girls, we are about to clean up here, could you take the stuff up to the baby's please?" Jerry said in a high pitched voice.

"Dad, I wanted to suck the helium out of some." Justin whined as he held up deflated balloon.

"And to think, he is going to be raising a kid." Alex chuckled as she grabbed all the fabric.

"Well anyway, want me to help?" Justin asked as he threw the balloon at Jerry.

"Sure." Harper said as she picked up the bag of clothes.

Justin grabbed the high chair box, and all of them went up stairs.

Max went outside to take away the sign (Which was a card board stand up of a stork holding a blue bag). He saw Zeke walking over to the him.

"Zekester." Max greeted as he gave him a high five. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Visiting for Christmas." He happily answered. "Who's baby shower is this?" he pointed to the sign.

"Harper and Justin's." Max absentmindedly replied.

"Harper and Justin?" Zeke slowly asked, wanting to make sure what he heard was correct.

Max realized what he had said, but it was too late. Zeke angrily stormed in. Max followed in.

Theresa and Jerry stopped in their tracks. They knew Zeke was royally mad at Harper for breaking up with him. "Zeke, we're uh... closed. You should come back tomorrow." Jerry was trying to lead Zeke out the door.

"Um No." He angrily replied. "Where's Harper and Justin?"

Coincidentally, Alex, Harper and Justin were all walking down the stairs laughing. Harper saw Zeke. She nervously tapped on Justin's chest to get his attention. Justin looked. He froze.

"Hey Zeke." Alex nervously waved.

"Cut the crap." He furiously replied. This was the first time anyone (Except for Harper) had seen him this mad. "So I was right, you did break up with me just to be with Justin!"

"Zeke.." Harper was going down to console him, but he backed away. But he immediately went to Justin. "And you! You were my best friend. How could you steal my girlfriend?" He was even more furious. He ignored the fact that Jerry and Theresa were still in the room.

"I didn't steal your girlfriend. She broke up with you, because you act like a kid." Justin replied out of frustration.

Zeke was about throw a punch, Justin blocked it, and that prompted a fight. Alex and Jerry broke it up.

"Stop this!" Alex yelled.

"I'm going to talk to Zeke outside." Harper angrily grabbed him by his coat sleeve and lead him outside.

"Listen, Zeke, I seriously don't know what your problem is, but you do not have to take it out on Justin." Her voice was stern. She ignored the cold and the snow.

"He's the reason why you broke up with me." He replied. His neck was getting red from the anger.

"No! I broke up with you because you acted like a freakin' kid all the time! I couldn't have a real conversation, you were so clingy, I couldn't take it." Harper was breaking down into tears. She didn't want to say this. When she broke up with him, she simply said things that would sound calm, but that didn't spare his feelings like she had expected. "In the end, we had nothing in common. We just didn't." Harper's tears had calm down.

"Yeah? Well, you promised me that I'd be your first, and you WANTED to WAIT after WE GOT MARRIED!" He yelled at the emphasis of those words.

"I promised you that, but, Justin wasn't an exception. It just happened." Harper wiped her eyes. But she thought. Maybe he was. He was her first crush.

"You say we have nothing in common? Yeah, try looking at you and Justin. Whatever." Zeke walked away.

Harper wanted to yell that her and Justin weren't dating. But found it useless. She sadly walked back inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Baby shower part wasn't really a big plot thing, but it's just that usual "Pregnant ritual" thing. But I didn't want to give, like, every single detail of it, because I like to get down to the nitty gritty. ;P<strong>

**I had fun writing the fight. :)**

**Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Recap: **Zeke had made an unexpected appearance, and it had all blown up into Justin and Harper's face, which leads Harper to consider her feelings for Justin.

* * *

><p>Harper walked back into the Sub Station. Everyone ran over to her.<p>

"Harper are you okay?" I saw you yelling and crying Alex asked.

"Not really. Zeke's mad." Harper replied blankly. She noticed Justin had a few bruises.

"I'm sorry Harper." Justin apologized.

"No, don't. It's really my fault. Let's just forget this." She said.

Jerry and Theresa nodded and went to take down the streamers.

"Justin, want me to help you ice those down?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, I think they're some strips in the wizard lair." Justin replied and lead her into the lair.

He grabbed a small chest of the top of a shelf. "They help get rid of the bruises in a few minutes, and I got a few on my back." He told her, he took off his shirt and sat in front of Harper. "I know you don't want to talk about this, but, what happened out there?" He asked.

"Well, I told him that I broke up with him because he was immature, and he got mad at me for not saving myself for him like I promised, and that I didn't wait until marriage like I told him." Harper answered as she was applying a few strips on his back.

"Why didn't you wait with me?" He asked.

"I don't know. It was just that... you were my first real crush, you were my friend and I knew you so for so long." She replied. "Why did you decide to lose it with me?" She asked as she applied some strips on his sides.

"Because, there was something about you I didn't see in the other girls." Justin answered.

Harper giggled inside. "Oh really?" She replied. "Even Miranda?" She asked. She was the only girl who Justin dated, that Harper hated. She didn't know why, but it was probably just because she always had that "queen bitch" plastered onto her face.

"Yes." He laughed.

"Truth be told I never liked her." It sounded as though Harper thought this was a secret.

"Really?" Justin sarcastically replied.

"Yeah! What did you see in her anyway?" She asked.

"She was hot. But she was too dark and too serious." He answered. "What did you see in Zeke?"

"He was kind of cute, he was nice, he was definitely on the market. But it felt like he was in someone's shadow and to be honest, I just wanted someone so I could move on from you." Harper replied.

"I see." Justin replied.

After that, it got silent. They both simply looked at each other. Their eyes met. It wasn't really a form of teenage hormones that was drawing them in this time. it might have been something genuine. They kissed. Harper pressed her body against his, but soon pulled away. "I have to go." She ran out of the lair.

Harper, ordinarily, wouldn't have left if Justin kissed her. He wondered what was wrong, as he put his shirt back on.

***~(Later)~***

Harper was at her desk preparing to sew the baby's quilt.

"Am I really going through this again?" Harper was annoyed with herself. She wanted to be with Justin, she truly did. But was Zeke right? Was having things in common a contributing factor to a working relationship? She was desperately hoping it wasn't. She had said it to Zeke, she added it in just because everything else about him annoyed her.

She had way more things in common with Justin then she did with Zeke anyway.

***~(Later)~***

Harper was almost done sewing all the fabric together and called it a night. She changed into her large T-shirt, and crawled into bed. She heard Justin walk in.

"Hey, haven't seen you for the rest of the day." He said as he laid down on the bed.

"Yeah. I just needed some alone time." Harper quietly said.

"Oh okay." He sensed Harper was tired. "Good night." He said quietly as he turned the lamp off.

It seemed as though she had just closed her eyes, but Harper opened them to the sound of Justin's snoring. She looked over at the clock. 3:30 am. Looks like that "anti-snore" septum piece didn't work. Justin's snoring was funny, but it was also annoying when she tried to sleep.

"Justin." Harper moved Justin's body around.

He was still asleep and snoring. This was the rare on going battle that Harper had always experienced ever since she roomed with him.

Harper eventually gave up and rummaged around in her nightstand and found ear plugs.

She looked over at him, seeing as that she wasn't distracted by his snoring. She found it so cliche that she wanted to tell him how she felt, but at the same time, she didn't want to. Sure, they kissed again, but, was it just another spur of the moment thing? She wasn't sure, because she was afraid Justin would take her for his stalker again.

***~(January)~***

Harper immediately woke up to something wet on the sheets. She tapped Justin on the shoulder and shook him until he woke up.

"What?" He groggily asked.

"Justin did you wet the bed again?" She asked.

"Not since the ninth grade!" He angrily replied. "And my pants are dry." He told her.

Harper felt her pants. They were wet. Her eyes widened. "Justin. I think my water just broke." She said nervously. She wasn't due for two more weeks.

"Mom!" Justin yelled as he quickly got out of bed and ran down the hall.

"What?" Theresa looked up from behind Jerry as she removed her blind fold.

"Harper thinks her water broke." He told her.

Theresa quickly got up. "Okay, let's be calm." She quickly walked down the hallway to their room. She took one look at the sheets. "Yep. It did." She calmly, but nervously said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter.<strong>

**Nothing much else to say except I have a major case of writer's block.**

**I will not finish this by the time school starts, but I will update every chance I get. **

**Review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Recap:** Harper is unsure if her feelings for Justin are actually genuine, and a month later, her water broke.

* * *

><p>"Harper put on your coat, get your bag, I'm going to get Jerry." Theresa left the room.<p>

"Harper, are you scared?" He asked as he grabbed Harper's bag from the corner of the room. Justin expected that if anyone pushed something the size of a bowling ball out of their pelvis, anyone would be scared.

"A little. But I'm kind of nervous." Harper smiled as she put on her coat. Alex groggily walked into the room.

"It's 4:00 in the freakin' morning." Alex grouched.

"Sorry but, we're going to the hospital, because the baby's coming." Harper replied. She thought the contractions would be coming by then. Hopefully those child birthing classes helped.

"Jerry called a cab." Theresa walked in.

"Mom, does this mean I don't have to go to school?" Alex smiled.

"Sure." She answered.

"Yeah!" Alex happily fist pumped the air.

"Alright I'm going to wake up Max, and let's meet down stairs in ten minutes?" Theresa suggested.

***~(Later)~***

The ride to the hospital wasn't bad, and they made it to the hospital. But an hour into labor, the contractions started.

Harper whimpered and tried to do the lamaze breathing during every contraction, but found this impossible, and every so often, a tear would steam down her cheek. It felt as though someone had stuck their entire arm inside her and was rummaging around inside. And this was only the beginning.

"How does it feel knowing you're the reason why she's in so much pain?" Alex whispered as she pointed to Harper.

"Shut up Alex." Justin replied. He did feel bad, truth be told.

"I have to throw up." Harper told Nurse Minich.

After being handed a bag, and after throwing up, she felt a little better.

Jerry walked around with the video camera.

"So Harper how do you feel?" He asked her.

"Like crap" Harper chuckled.

He walked over to Justin. "How do you feel DAD?"

"Scared." Justin laughed.

Just then, Harper gave a tiny wince of pain. "Mrs. Russo. When can I get the epidural?" She asked.

"Mija, you've only been in labor for an hour and you're not dilated enough." She moved stray hairs from Harper's forehead.

"I know but it hurts." She replied with a pant.

***~(8 Hours into Labor)~***

Harper was only dilated at three.

Justin and Harper laid on the stretcher. "Justin be lucky you're a boy." Harper tried to laugh when a contraction came.

"Man." Justin corrected. "I'm sorry." He felt her stomach.

"Hey, don't be. It's half my fault." She replied through a few pants.

"Well, it's my kid in there." He replied as he rubbed Harper's stomach.

"Are you ready for him?" Harper asked.

"As I'll ever be." Justin smiled. "And you?"

"As I'll ever be." She smiled. "I think your son wants McDonalds." Harper felt her stomach.

"Would food make you feel sick at a time like this?" He asked.

"No, not really. I'm just craving a cheeseburger." She replied.

Justin got off from the stretcher and walked over to his parents, who were sitting on the couch. "Mom, Dad, Harper wants to know if she could have McDonalds." He asked.

"Harper, are you sure it won't make you sick?" Jerry leaned over and asked her.

"I am sure." She replied.

"Let her. I was eating pancakes when I was in labor with this one." Theresa chuckled as she patted Justin's shoulder.

"You know, I could go for a Big Mac." Jerry got up and made his way to the door. "Does anyone else want anything?"

"I do!" Alex yelled as she was fighting Max for the remote. "Mango smoothie?" She asked as she stuffed Max's hands into the cushions.

"Happy Meal?" Max happily asked as he attempted to pry his hands out of the cushions.

"Max, you're fifteen and... Never mind." Jerry gave up and left. Max always asked for the Happy Meals, and Jerry thought it was just because of the toy.

***~(12 Hours into Labor)~***

Harper was dilated at five. She was mad. She wasn't making much progress.

All of the cheerleaders ran into Harper's room carrying a bunch of "It's a Boy" mylar balloons.

"Hi girls!" Theresa waved as she was reading a magazine.

"Hi Mrs. Russo!" All the girls greeted together.

"We missed you at school today!" Victoria gave Harper a hug, and gave Alex (who was laying right next to her) one too.

"I missed you too. And sorry I might smell like throw up." Harper laughed.

"It's fine she's smelled worse." Anna chuckled at her own joke.

"So, how do you feel?" Val asked.

"Shitty. I'm not even dilated enough to get an epidural, and I've been doing this for twelve straight hours." Harper replied miserably as she was retying her bun.

"Where's Justin?" Jackie asked.

"Asleep on the couch. He's exhausted because Harper's been crushing his hand for four hours." Alex chuckled.

Just then, a contraction came. They were becoming more constant.

"Okay, me and the girls are going to Starbucks, and we won't leave until this baby gets here." Natalie told Harper, and sat a bouquet of roses on her pull out table.

Every so often, Harper and the Russos got a few more visits from some family members and friends.

***~(15 Hours into Labor)~***

"Harper honey? On a scale from one to ten, how do you feel? One being bad or ten being you got hit by a truck and you are left on the side of the road?" Nurse Minich asked.

Harper thought. "About eight?"

"Excellent. I think it's time that you can get an epidural!" She clapped her hands.

"Oh thank god!" Harper exclaimed.

After they got the preparation done, Harper sat up for them to sterilize her back. She leaned on Justin's chest for support (She could barely sit up now).

"I hate needles." Harper groaned.

"It's going to be fine. You'll just feel some pressure, and after that, you'll feel like you're walking on clouds." Another nurse told her. Having said that, Nurse Minich injected her lower back.

***~(Later)~***

Sure enough, the epidural worked. She wondered how she even managed without it for the last fourteen hours.

Dr. Kirk, The Russos doctor, walked in.

"Hey Harper." He greeted happily. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Better!" Harper replied happily.

"Well, that's good. And I see your son has some fans." He pointed to the corner of the room that had the heap of mylar balloons. " Anyway, I'm going to get my work clothes on, and we'll see if you're ready to push."

***~(18 Hours into Labor)~***

Harper was ready to push.

She wished that Justin, Theresa and Alex were in the room. Jerry was going to stay in to record and to take pictures. (From the waist up of course) Max fainted at the sight of things like child birth and major surgeries (He liked gross things, but he hated blood) and wished to stay in the hall.

As the nurses were going into preparation, Harper thought of pushing him out. Harper remembered the DVD her and Justin had gotten at the lamaze classes they went to last month. Now that she thought about it, it didn't motivate her to push.

***~(Flashback)~***

Harper and Justin walked inside the living room.

"How was the thing?" Alex looked up from behind a bowl of popcorn.

"Okay. They gave us this instructional DVD." Harper waved the DVD case in the air.

Alex (Who was too lazy too move) stayed to watch it with them.

A segment, which was an actual child birth, came up.

Soon, the birth got graphic, and it was uncensored.

"OOOOH what is that?" Alex hid behind a pillow.

Harper looked mortified.

Justin was hiding under his shirt collar. He was a man (He referred to himself as one), and yet, this made him hurt.

All were glancing at the TV every few segments.

"It looks like she's about to split." Harper said in a terrified tone.

Everyone was relieved when the baby was completely out.

***~(End of Flashback)~***

Harper thought about that DVD.

"Dr. Dr. I've decided something. I don't want to give birth right now. He can wait in here a couple more hours right?" Harper was nervously tugging on his arm.

"Don't worry. Just concentrate on the pushing." He patted her shoulder.

How could she do that? That was easier said then done. How could she concentrate when she's pushing something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon?

"Okay..." Harper glumly replied.

"Hey, Harper it'll be okay." Alex comforted her.

"I hope." harper replied. "Hey, Alex remember when we were little and we'd both planned to be wives and moms when we got old like your mom?" Harper weakly laughed.

"Yeah. And I wanted to be a wizard." Alex laughed.

***~(Later)~***

Alex was holding one leg, Theresa, the other, Justin was holding her hand, and Dr. Kirk, Nurse Minich, and few other nurses were standing in front of Harper.

"Okay, Harper, I'm going to count back from ten, and I want you to push down hard into your bottom, and relax when I reach one." Dr. Kirk informed her.

"Okay." Harper nervously nodded her head, and gripped tightly onto Justin's hand.

"Okay, I want you to push now." Nurse Minich said.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one." Dr. Kirk slowly counted.

Harper pushed. Even though it was ten seconds, it felt like an hour.

"Push again." D. Kirk told her.

He counted back.

"Oh look I can see his head." One of the nurse cooed.

Dr. Kirk counted back again. Harper pushed harder.

"Ew, it looks like a bubble." Alex was trying not to look at Harper's crotch, but she was so mesmerized by the baby she glanced every few seconds.

Harper was in the worst pain she could've ever imagined, anything else she experienced seemed trivial.

"Come on mija, you can do it." Theresa encouraged her.

"Come on Harper." Justin was whispering in her ear. He ignored the fact that she was cutting off the circulation in his hand. He never saw Harper in so much pain. He felt bad for causing it.

Harper felt as though she wanted someone to put her out of her misery.

After a few more pushes, Harper heard nothing, but then she heard crying.

"Yep, it's definitely a boy." Dr. Kirk laughed.

"He's so cute." Alex squealed.

"Oh Harper." Theresa gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Harper looked up to see her son being cleaned. He looked exactly like Justin.

"Justin, want to cut the cord?" Dr. Kirk asked.

Justin confidently cut it.

A nurse put a blanket on Harper's chest, and laid her son on the blanket. Harper began to cry as they laid him down. "He's perfect." She thought. Justin felt the same and leaned into Harper to look at his son. Jerry took a picture of Harper, Justin and their new baby boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Took a while to write. :P<strong>

**Yep, labor sounds like so much fun. And yes, you can eat nice greasy food while you're in labor, but not after the epidural.**

**I also stole the "on a scale from one to ten" from Izabella's episode of 16 and pregnant because it was funny. :l**

**And added in the crying for the "mooshy gooshy" effect. :)**

**Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry for not writing. Cross Country and homework are kicking my ass. But this will only be temporary until Cross Country ends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>After eighteen hours of labor, Harper gives birth to a healthy baby boy. Are Harper and Justin ready to become parents?

* * *

><p><strong>*~(Two Days Later)~*<strong>

They had finally brought Michael Diego Russo home.

The moment Harper held him, she knew he was a Michael, Justin thought the same.

Justin lugged the car seat up the stairs.

"Come on Nancy, it's just a couple more steps." Alex laughed at him from the top of the stair case.

"Says the lazy girl who is carrying balloons." Justin huffed at her.

"Says the boy who was laying on the stretcher pretending to give birth." Alex mocked.

"I was just seeing what it was like." Justin whined.

"Hey now, we don't want TWO babies in this house." Alex was cracking up at her own comebacks.

"If I didn't have a baby in my hands, I would so kill you." Justin thought.

Harper didn't do any "heavy" lifting by the demands of Jerry, because she had fallen a couple of times at the hospital. All Harper was carrying was the mum Alex had gotten for her. It had "Michael Diego Russo" on one of the blue ribbons, "January 22nd, 2011" on another ribbon, Harper and Justin on another, a few baby charms on some strings, and a baby Cabbage Patch Kid on the flower (Which was Harper's favorite part).

Everyone was glad the baby was asleep. Newborns always cried, and so far, this was their only time of peace and quiet. They must've jinxed themselves because the baby started to cry.

"Okay I got this." Harper sat the mum on the table and unbuckled Michael out of his car seat. She put on her cover up and placed the baby under it. Harper immediately widened her eyes. "Woooh." Harper made a pained sound. "The nurse lied this hurts." She frowned.

"You'll get used to it after a while." Theresa chuckled as she was turning on the stove.

After a while the baby fell asleep.

"Psht, taking care of this baby will be a piece of cake!" Alex arrogantly propped her feet on the coffee table.

***~(Two Weeks Later)~***

Alex must've jinxed it because as it turns out, Michael had Colic, which meant that he would cry non stop.

Harper and Justin, due to the lack of sleep, always argued.

"I am so tired." Harper fell to the bed after putting Michael in his crib.

"You are NOT tired, you took a nap." Justin angrily huffed.

"So I'm lying about being tired?" Harper rolled her eyes.

The baby cried again.

"It's your turn to take care of him." Harper rudely nudged his arm.

Justin grunted and left for Michael's room.

Justin seriously felt like crying himself. He had not gotten a good night sleep in two weeks. He took Michael out of his crib, and sat down on the rocking chair, resting his head on the patted cushion, trying to burp him. He looked at the semi deflated mylar balloons that were pinned on the blue walls. He felt like tearing them down he was so angry. As that mum that was on the outside of the baby's bedroom door.

"When will this baby grow up?" He thought. This Colic was getting annoying. With the lack of sleep he wasn't himself. Finally, the baby burped and he slowly trudged back to bed.

Eventually, Theresa agreed to take care of Michael for the day, so Justin and Harper could rest.

***~(Later)~***

Harper woke up at four in the afternoon. She never liked sleeping late. She never liked getting up early. She never liked going to bed late. She never liked doing anything now.

Harper looked over to the desk and saw her calender. In two weeks she'll be going back to school, for she was taking four weeks off of school after having her baby. She wasn't ready to go back. Oh yeah, what about college? She hadn't bothered to think about SAT, ACT and all of those other stupid tests. But for the strangest reason, she had no motivation. She didn't care.

Harper decided to let Justin sleep. He would be cranky if she woke him up.

Harper walked down the spiral staircase to find Alex on the couch feeding Michael.

"Good morning sunshine." Alex grinned as she turned her head over her shoulder.

"Hi Alex." Harper wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

Alex had never seen Harper so... plain. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun, she wasn't wearing colorful pajamas, she wasn't wearing make up or anything.

"Ever since we've left the hospital, you haven't been dressing up." Alex looked at her.

"I'm always in the house, I feel fat and ugly." Harper replied. She noticed that Michael wasn't crying.

"Oh I'd feel the same way." Alex replied. "You still look tired why don't you go back to bed?"

"I'm going to do that. Can you make me coffee?" Harper stretched her arms and walked back up stairs.

"Sure." Alex smiled as she turned her attention to the baby.

"ALEX RUSSO!" A booming voice yelled in her ears.

It was Tina.

"What are you doing here?" Alex frowned as she was sticking her pinky in her ear, trying to make sure she wasn't deaf.

"I told you not to do it. But you did it anyway!" Tina was trying not to pull out her own hair.

"What did I do again?" Alex looked confused.

"You gave the baby PIPE DOWN potion. You can't do that! I told you a baby's body can't handle magic." Tina took the baby out of Alex's arm expecting him.

"Everything is under control! The baby is quiet and he is fine." Alex rolled her eyes. As she took him out of Tina's arms.

"Alex Russo, you've really done it this time. I warn you about everything, and you never listen. You know what? I'm not going to guide you until you realized what you have done." Tina disappeared.

"What ever." Alex thought. She wasn't going to put her nephew in danger. "I am a great aunt." Alex proclaimed as she stuck the bottle in the baby's mouth.

***~(Three Months Later)~***

Through some convincing from Jerry and Theresa Harper managed to stay in school and kept with her grades and made it back on the cheer squad. Justin and Harper were no longer fighting, Justin even had enough time to study for college. Every thing seemed to have been better.

Harper walked up the stairs and threw down her gym back as she made it up.

"Practice was a beat down!" Harper groaned as she took a drink from her water bottle. "I got the mail."

Justin took the pile.

His eyes widened. "I got a letter... from Stanford." He seemed nervous. He peeled open the flap. "But wait... what if I get rejected? What if I am forced to own a failing sub shop?" He went into a nervous panic attack.

"Whatever it is, they'll be stupid to reject you." Theresa patted her son's back.

He quickly tore the letter out of the envelope.

"I can't!" He held it out in front of him.

"I'll do it!" Alex snatched the sweat paper out of his hands.

"Blah... Blah... We are please to inform you have been accepted into..." Alex was cut off by the cheering and the excitement of everyone.

"Congratulations mija, you ARE NOW a college man! Unless, there are no more duplicates right Alex?" Theresa looked at her with stern eyes.

"No mom!" Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'll go wake up Michael and we'll all go celebrate!" Harper smiled and ran up stairs.

All the chatter down stairs was interrupted by a scream.

"He's not breathing! He's not breathing!" Harper was crying as she ran down stairs with a still baby in her arms.

Justin ran over. "He still has breath in him! It's irregular. We have to go to the hospital!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had terrible writer's block.<strong>

**Colic is basically like gas build up in a baby's stomach which hurts and makes them cry.**

**I am very descriptive with the mum. Don't shoot me. -_-**

**A couple more chapters left! Also, there may be a few grammar mistakes here. _**

**Review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait along with the cliffhanger. School and Cross Country have been kicking my ass lately, and it's only my sophomore year. -_-**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>Well, it looks like Alex's thoughtlessness has gotten baby Michael into trouble. What will happen?

* * *

><p>Dr. Kirk shut the door as the Russos piled into the room.<p>

Michael was laying inside an incubator with breathing tubes in his nose.

Harper cried at the sight.

"We've found some form of a virus that had entered through his digestive system, and it somehow managed to affect his lungs." The doctor pulled out an X-Ray of his body. There seemed to be what looked like microscopic stars scattered around his lungs.

"We'll he be alright?" Justin asked as he comforted a crying Harper.

"So far, it looks like he still truckin' along, but his breathing pattern is starting to decrease." Dr. Kirk pointed to the heart rate monitor that looked as if the line was barely moving. "Question, what have you fed him in the last week?" he asked.

"Wait. You don't think I did this?" Harper panicked.

"No, no, I'm not saying that." Dr. Kirk assured her, and just ignored what he had asked earlier. "He'll have to stay here over night though, so we can run tests."

Harper was reluctant to leave the hospital. It killed her to be away from him (School wasn't too bad, she could see him during her two hour off campus lunch). But what if something happened? A bunch of thoughts raced through her head as she got into the cab. Justin and Jerry said they'll stay at the hospital to check on Michael.

***~(Later)~***

Harper laid in bed and stared at all her unfinished homework assignments. She didn't care if she finished them. In all honesty, she didn't care if she went back to school now. How the hell could she concentrate on school, when her baby is in the hospital in a fragile condition?

"Harper, honey, stay in school! If you do, you'll be the first Finkle to graduate from high school!" Her mom would always proclaim.

Oh college?

"When did I apply for that useless crock?" Harper angrily thought.

"I can't do this..." Harper buried her head in her hands and fell asleep.

***~(Meanwhile)~***

Alex paced back and forth in her room.

"Am I the reason why my nephew's in the hospital?" Alex thought nervously.

What if she was the reason? Tina said babies can't handle magic. Oh, why didn't she just listen to nagging Tina? Should she tell Harper?

No.

Harper is in such a state right now, that she would surely beat her up for doing so. She'll wait until Michael comes back.

***~(Meanwhile)~***

Jerry peaked through the glass of Michael's room.

"Justin, I didn't want to say anything in front of Harper, but I know why Michael's in such critical condition." Jerry had a serious look on his face.

"What is it then?" Justin asked as he stood up abruptly.

"Magic. Those little stars in his X-rays, was magic. Maybe a potion. That must explain why he stopped crying so early in his Colic." Jerry explained. "Now, Harper would never use magic..." Jerry started.

"WOAH! You don't think I did this?" Justin defended himself. "I love my kid!"

"No, I'm not saying that." Jerry dismissed Justin's assumption. "But Max, as complicated as he is, always listens to directions."

Justin frowned for a moment as he thought.

"Alex!"

"So far, that's our prime suspect." Jerry sounded disappointed as he said this.

"Why? What the hell would posses her to do this?" Justin thought.

***~(Meanwhile)~***

Tina knew where this was headed. Alex will get a scolding, yadda yadda yaddda, AND THEN she'll learn her lesson.

But was this worth it? nearly losing the life of a baby just to teach the absent minded Alex Russo a lesson? Oh well, he's alright now.

Tina walked out of the closet (which lead from the Angel Realm), and walked over to Michael, who was sleeping in the incubator. Tina opened the side, and cradled the baby in her arms. She took her halo out of her pocket, and waved it over the baby. Suddenly, his heart monitor sprung to life. She slowly laid the baby back in the incubator, and ran back to the closet.

The doctors and nurses immediately ran into the room to do inspections.

***~(Later)~***

"Harper! Someone's here to see you!" Justin yelled as he entered the living room.

Harper ran down the stair case, and gasped when she saw Michael.

"Hi baby!" She gladly cooed as she was trying to hold back tears (after all, she nearly lost him).

"Oh look who's back!" Alex smiled as she walked up from the sub station (followed by Theresa and Max). Eh. Maybe she didn't need to tell them.

Justin could no longer look at his sister the same way, yes, he saw her as an irresponsible slacker, but he loved her all the same. But how could he after she nearly killed his son?

Justin was nearly on the verge of telling Harper what happened. But he'll do it later, when Harper's done fussing with Michael.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "Geez, a month long for this? :C"<strong>

**Yep! :) This is more or less a filler, to just tell you, I haven't forgotten about you guys. ;)**

**More will come this weekend. :)**

**Review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Recap: **Is Alex out of trouble? Will Justin tell?

* * *

><p>"The doctor said that michael might have some Asthma in the future, and he might have trouble getting some iron, but if we give him some medicine, he'll be alright." Jerry said, as he handed Harper a small medicine spoon.<p>

"Do you know what happened to him?" Harper asked as she poured the medicine into the baby's mouth.

"Um.. just a virus got to him." Jerry lied through his teeth. it was wrong to lie, he told his children that, but there isn't really a need for drama right now.

Harper nodded, and went up stairs to her baby to bed.

"Dad, I heard that! We have to tell Harper eventually!" Justin scolded as he came back from watering the bird poop off of the terrace.

"Justin, not right now. We just got done with a family crisis, and we don't need drama right now." Jerry explained.

"But dad-" Justin started.

"No Justin." Jerry sternly cocked his eyebrow.

***~(Later)~***

Harper laid a sleeping Michael in his crib, and turned on the mobile music.

She didn't really know how long she must've been standing there, but all she could think was that she nearly lost him. but he's here now, and he'll be alright. She turned off the light and went straight to her room.

Alex popped her head in.

"Hey Alex." Harper smiled as she opened her Statistics book.

"Hey Harper. You seem to be in a good mood." Alex chuckled.

"Yep, it's just the fact that my baby is okay." Harper smiled.

"Yeah that was a close one." Alex felt immensely guilty. She felt it build up in her chest.

"It's strange that he randomly got a virus. And in such weird places." Harper said as she showed Alex the X-Ray.

Alex felt her palms getting sweaty. Should she tell?

"Um Harper, there's something I REALLY need to tell you." Alex started.

"Go on, shoot." Harper looked at her.

"Well... never mind." Alex shook it off. Screw it. She'll tell her when they are 100, and on the verge of death.

"Are you sure?" Harper asked as she picked up a jewel incrested pen.

"Um.. yeah." Alex replied.

"Well, okay then." Harper replied. "Wanna stay and help me study?" Harper smiled and waved her Statistics book in the air.

"Ew no. I'm going to study like I always do. The TV." Alex gave a fake chuckle.

"Well, okay you're MISSING OUT!" Harper laughed.

***~(Later)~***

Justin slowly opened the door to his room, to find Harper studying.

"Hey Justin." Harper looked at him as he entered through the door. He looked tense.

"Harper there's something I need to tell you." Justin sat down on the bed.

"What?" Harper replied as she sat her book down.

"I know why Michael was in the hospital." A serious look struck Justin.

"Yeah, he got a random virus." Harper gave a confused look.

"No, that isn't the real reason." Justin felt a lump in his throat. Harper had a right to know. "Alex ... had been... feeding him potions."

There was a silence.

Harper's soft features suddenly turned into a sour frown. She immediately kicked off her slippers, and jumped off the bed and quickly walked to the living room. Alex was standing in the kitchen. Harper ignored the fact that Max was in the dining room, and Jerry and Theresa were in the living room.

"You BITCH!" Harper screamed as she gave Alex a slap on the cheek.

Alex clutched her now throbbing cheek in pain.

"Woah what was that for!" Theresa immediately got up from the couch and ran over to the kitchen.

"SHE FED MY BABY POTION, WHEN SHE KNEW NOT TO!" Harper pointed to Alex.

"ALEX RUSSO!" Theresa widened her eyes in disgust. The fact of Harper slapping her was overwritten by Alex's foolishness.

Justin ran down the stairs, he saw Alex clutching her red cheek and with everything else, he put two and two together.

"JUSTIN! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HER!" Jerry shouted angrily.

"Wait! You knew!" Theresa angrily turned to Jerry. "Max go to your room!"

Max obeyed and awkwardly left the scene.

"Well, I wanted to wait for the right time!" Jerry defended himself.

'There is no right time to tell me that Alex nearly killed my child!" Harper was holding back tears. "I seriously thought you were my best friend." She turned to Alex and stormed off to her room.

***~(3 Week Later)~***

Alex, of course, was grounded indefinitely for endangering Michaels' life and Harper and Justin both kept to themselves for a couple days, but mostly both had been going out just to stay out of the house.

Harper was unsure if she wanted to even be friends with Alex anymore. How could she? She trusted her with her life, and she went and blew it.

"Justin, should I forgive her?" Harper asked as she sat down on a bench (They went to Central Park that day).

"I can't." Justin coldly replied as he took Michael out of his stroller.

Harper felt sorry for her now. Yes, she did something completely stupid and wrong, but that was her best friend, the one she shared secrets with, the one who shared a date with for the Sadie Hawkins Dance in 6th grade, the one she swapped clothes with (mostly Alex's clothes), and the one she could really tell anything to.

Oh well. She'll give herself time to think.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woah! actually updated. :) <strong>

**Disney songs and Nicki Minaj were playing as I wrote this. :P I don't know what a Sadie Hawkins Dance is. o_O**

**Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: **Hopefully this will be the second to last chapter! Sorry for squeezing it out for too long for you guys, but this needs a proper ending! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>Justin ended up telling what Alex had done to Michael. Harper didn't take it so well. Will her and Alex's friendship's be saved?

* * *

><p>Harper walked around the sub station takinggiving out orders. It was unusually busy that night.

"Justin, two BLTs." Harper slapped the paper on the counter.

"We're out of bacon." Justin sighed as he was trying to listen to the baby monitor every few seconds. "Dad must've ate it all."

"Well, I'll go upstairs and get some from the kitchen." Harper said.

"Yeah, dad ate all of that too." Justin awkwardly replied.

Harper grunted and went to the "Incase Jerry Eats the Food Emergency Fund". She grabbed a handful of ten dollar bills. "I'm going to the corner store. I'll be right back."

***~(Later)~***

Harper threw the last package of bacon in her basket. While getting distracted by the Mickey Mouse themed diapers, she bumped into a little girl.

"Oh I'm sorry! Oh hi Kasie!" Harper directed at Zeke's little sister. She was around eleven now?

"Hi Harper!" She gave a smile that resembled that of hockey player's.

"What are you doing here?" Harper asked.

"I was on my way to give you something, but I got distracted and wanted to buy candy." She replied casually.

"Oh? What did you need to give me?" Harper gave a small smile.

"Zeke wanted me to give you this card he sent." She took an envelope out of her back pocket.

"Hm, a hate letter that was sent by accident?" Harper thought. "Thank you!" Harper smiled, and went to pay at the counter.

***~(Later)~***

Harper sat the bag of bacon on the bar and headed towards the stairs.

"Harper! Aren't you going to help?" Justin shouted as he was trying to balance the tower plates on either of his arms.

"I'll be back!" Harper replied and ran up stairs.

She immediately tore open the envelope as she got to the living room.

_Dear Harper,_

_I'm pretty sure you're still mad at me, but I need you to hear this._

_I was always jealous of what you and Justin had, if you had anything anyway._

_In all honesty you were my first girlfriend, and my first kiss. How could i not get jealous easily?_

_Um... I'm forgetting what to write..._

_Well anyway, I wish you the best for you and your son._

_Zeke._

Harper smiled. Zeke never had the patience to write a letter.

Maybe if Zeke could do it, maybe she could too? With that thought she went up stairs to Alex's room. Harper nervously knocked on her door.

What if Alex hated her? What if Alex was going to slap her back the moment she opens the door?

"Maybe I should just leave before she opens the door... Oh crap I already knocked." As that thought finished, Alex opened the door.

"What?" She blankly said.

"I.. uh... came to apologize..." Harper nervously replied.

"For high fiving my face and making it throb?" Alex said with a sharp attitude.

"Well yes, but... that WOULDN'T have happened if you fed my child a potion and nearly killing him..." Harper defended.

Alex looked down. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and I thought everything was going to be okay." Alex apologized, was she on the verge of tears.

"It was stupid of you to do that though..." Harper looked down.

"I know..." Alex dried her left eye.

"But... I could never really stay mad at you for too long..." Harper hugged Alex. Yes, she nearly killed her child, but how could she forget all her and alex had been through?

"So.. friends again?" Alex asked.

"Yep." harper gave a weak smile.

Soon, after a long talk, Alex and Harper agreed that this fiasco would be kept a secret from Michael.

***~(Later)~***

"But Harper, I still can't believe you forgave her." justin shook his head.

"Oh come on, I know it seems stupid, but she's your sister, and... you know I can never stay mad at anyone." Harper replied as she fed Michael.

"Oh Harper... so sweet." Justin thought. "Hey Harper, there's something I need to ask you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE END!<strong>

**Just kidding. :)**

**Last chapter coming up! it kinda sucks because Cross Country season just ended today, and now that i have time to write the story, it's the last chapter. Oh well, I have musical rehearsals after school now (We're doing Annie, and I'm Lt. Ward. Hecks yeah! :) )**

**But I may post side stories in the near future for those who liked this story. :)**

**Review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Final chapter! :) Sorry meant to have updated last weekend, but the edit document wasn't working. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: <strong>Harper and Alex had made up, and everything seems fine. What does Justin need to say?

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Harper asked.<p>

"Come with me?" Justin replied with confidence.

"What do you mean?" Harper was trying to gather words.

"Come with me... to college?" Justin tried to be specific.

"Um... I don't know..." Harper was still unsure if she herself needed to go to college. "Isn't it a closed campus?"

"Nope. They have family housing, i.e. couple plus child..." Justin replied.

"Are you... asking?" Harper's eyes widened.

"Yes. Harper, I want to be with you. If moving to Florida with me to see if it would work... then, so be it." Justin replied.

"But... what about school? I'm graduating soon." Harper worried.

"There are tons of schools in Florida, and if you are lucky you can get into the one near my school." Justin explained.

If having to wait a year meant she could still go to college what the hey? "Alright!" Harper smiled with excitement. She pressed her lips on Justin's. It wasn't a confused hormone telling her this time.

***~(June)~***

Even though she wasn't able to graduate as the valedictorian of her class, Harper was able to graduate in the top four percent of her class. Alex didn't. But just as long as she graduated, it didn't matter (even though she was only scrapping by).

"Alex, I can't believe yo- I mean we did it!" Harper smiled triumphantly as she stuck her diploma in her High School Scrapbook, all while looking at her school musical photos.

"I know. Looks like I won't be the first Russo to not graduate from high school. No offense Max." Alex chimed.

"None takin'." Max replied as he was scraping sour milk into his Summer Science Project.

"And we even made it into the auditorium this time!" Theresa smiled as she was hanging the banner up for Harper and Alex's graduation party. (Which was secretly going to be called "Harper's graduation party".)

"Justin pay up." Alex smiled.

"Why should I?" Justin frowned as he was setting up the tables.

"You said and I quote, "I bet you a hundred dollars you couldn't get through high school without magic. And look. I did." Alex held her hand out with her fingers doing the pay up gesture.

Justin rolled his eyes. (Little did her know that he would end up paying her at the end of the night.)

***~(Later)~***

"Okay girls smile" Theresa yelled out to all the cheerleaders who were sporting their cheerleader letterman jacket.

"Cheese!" All of the girls yelled over the music.

"You're good!" Theresa smiled and handed the camera back to Harper and went back to (trying to) dance to the music.

"Of course I was stuck with the only mom who thinks 80s flash dance is the most appropriate dance move to Super Bass." Alex shook here head.

Harper laughed. it seemed as she was about to start to say something but Alex was pulled into the kitchen by an unknown force.

Tina, who else?

"Wow, Alex. I'm proud of you!" Tina smiled.

"For what?" Alex looked confused.

"Well for one, GRADUATING! And two, you brought Harper and Justin closer together." Tina smiled.

"How?" Alex looked confused as she took a sip of her punch.

"Just the whole incident with Michael and all. I mean it was bad and evil... and malevolent and sad and-" Tina was only at the beginning of the list when she was cut off by Alex.

"Okay I get it!"

"Well, it DID bring them closer together. And I guess I did alright with you!" Tina gave an accomplished grin, a with a wave of her halo, she disappeared.

***~(Later)~***

Harper trudged up stairs after the clean up of the party to find Justin on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Justin. How was your father son time?" She asked as she took her sleeping son from Justin's arms.

"Great! Watched some football!" Justin laughed. He couldn't play football, but that didn't stop the "magic" of it anyway.

***~(August)~***

"I can't believe my babies are leaving me!" Theresa cried as she put the last box in the moving truck.

"I know. It's hard on the both of us." Harper tried to force a smile and hugged Jerry and Theresa.

"I thought this day would never come." Jerry gave a small frown and cradled Michael one last time.

"Don't be sad. We'll be back for Thanksgiving and then Christmas." Justin forced a smile and hugged his mom.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Alex face dropped. "I'll miss having a best friend..." Alex hugged Harper tightly.

"Me too." Harper hugged her back.

"I'll miss having a brother to fight with." Alex hugged Justin tightly. There was Max, but he was basically Alex's robot.

"I'll miss having a sister to talk down to..." Justin joked. He returned Alex's hug.

Just then, Max ran out.

"Harper, Justin, I'll miss you guys. And as something to remember me by, I got you a present." Max stuck out a dried (dead) lizard with a shredded bow slapped on it.

"Er... thanks." Justin reluctantly grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder when Max turned his head.

"Is that it then?" Theresa asked as she looked up from the baby.

"Yep, that's about everything..." Justin closed the back of the moving truck.

"One last family hug?" Harper asked as she opened her arms.

Everyone piled into the hug. Unlike the last attempts at a family hug, they succeeded. no one really knew how long the hug lasted, but it didn't matter. The whole world was a blur.

"By nephew." Alex attempted a smile a gave him a kiss. Max went afterwards and they put him into the car seat.

With that, Harper, Justin and Michael were off.

* * *

><p><strong>*~(Epilogue)~*<strong>

What happened after they left? Alex had a run in with Mason in Central Park, and they reconciled after a month. Years later they got married and had three were wolf children, Diana, Claudya, and William.

The Sub Station closed years later, but with Mason help Jerry and Theresa were able to turn it into a British Pub. It turned out to be more popular then it had ever been before.

Shortly after completing a Jr. College, Max was able to intern at Ripley's Believe It or Not Museum, and three years later, he was able to own it.

As for Harper and Justin? Harper was able to get into a school for Fashion Design and was even able to act on the side. When Justin got his Medical Degree and when Michael was four, Harper gave birth to a baby girl Dani Paige Russo. Two years later, Harper and Justin got married.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WHOO HOO! Completed my first fanfiction ever! Peace Tea celebration? I think so. ;]<strong>

**Yeah, sorry for the rushed ending, but I wanted to finish it for you guys. :)**

**For those of you who liked this story, I will write Junebug side stories which may be small sequels or just things that took place during Harper's pregnancy.**

**Again I will fix grammar issues if needed.**

**I dedicate this to all of the people who read, reviewed, added to story alert, added to favorites, added me to favorite author's, etc.**

** Thanks for reading guys! :)**


End file.
